Salah Paham?
by Runa Lhaphine Suzaku
Summary: Motochika dan Motonari memiliki hubungan yang buruk. Kenapa? Apa berhubungan dengan masa lalu? Tidak ada Bold dalam cerita ini. Tidak ada editan apapun, hanya bagian Introducing
1. Chapter 1

_Setelah berpikir panjang, aku ingin coba membayangkan diriku adalah Mouri sendiri. Sedangkan Motochika? Aku juga tidak tahu pikirannya seperti apa. Yah, maklum sajalah.___

_Mungkin ceritanya terlalu berada di level tinggi, terutama bagiku yang memenuhi karirku menulis di ffn.___

_Yak! Langsung kita mulai sajalah episode pertamanya. Dan karena berhubung ini adalah cerita berchapter pertama saya, mohon reviewnya~_

Apa yang membuatmu begitu benci padaku?

Apakah karena kamu tak ingin bersamaku?

Apakah karena aku telah membuatmu iri, hingga kau jengkel padaku?

Apakah aku belum bisa kau percayai?

Ataukah kau membenci sifatku yang bertolak belakang padamu?

Kumohon!

Kumohon jawablah!

Aku tidak ingin,

Selalu merasakan hal negatif bila selalu bersamamu, kau tahu!

Aku tidak ingin, kita selalu berkelahi karena hanya

Kesalahpahaman.

"Hei, long time no see." sang pemuda yang cukup tampan dan mengenakan eye patch sebelah kanan—juga berpakaian yang bisa dibilang dapat membuat orang yang tak pernah mengenalnya mengira dirinya preman, menyapaku di sebuah tempat magangku.

Padahal kurasa, tempat magangku ini strategis—namun tidak strategis seperti hutan sih. Aku berlonjak dari tikar tempatku duduk—tempatku menunggu kailku disambar oleh hewan berinsang, dan memeluk pemuda itu.

Entah, apa yang telah membuat kami berdua saling bertemu. Biasanya juga, dia selalu sibuk dengan urusannya. Apalagi dia adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga kaya yang ternama.

"Yo! Date Masamune!" seruku. "Kau kenapa bisa kesini? Dan kurasa, kita baru saja bertemu sabtu lalu deh."

"Aku melihat dirimu disini, Motochika." ujar sahabat karibku ini. "Iya sih, kita bertemu di sekolah tiap hari kecuali minggu. Tapi dari urutan hari minggu kan, baru kali ini aku lihat dirimu."

"Iya, iya... Tapi, kenapa kau bisa kemari?" tanyaku lagi.

"Yah, kau tau? Ini adalah tempatku kabur dari urusan perusahaan keluargaku. Kojuurou mungkin takkan tau aku lari disini."

Aku membisu.

Padahal ini kan tempat magangku. Aku selalu kesini tiap hari. Tidak ada hari yang bisa lolos dari jadwalku pergi ketempat istimewaku ini, dan aku tak pernah melihat dirinya disini.

Tapi dia berkata seperti itu, seakan-akan dia sudah lama berada ada disini.

Dia celingak-celinguk, mencari sesuatu. Mungkin karena takut ketahuan Kojuurou, butler setia Masamune yang merawat pemuda eye patch itu sedari kecil.

"Kenapa kau begitu, Masamune? Apa mencari Kojuurou?" tanyaku, heran melihat dirinya yang aneh seperti itu.

Pemuda berpakaian preman tampan ini mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang baru saja kulontarkan—yang jelas masuk kedalam alat indra pendengarnya itu.

"Baiklah!" aku mulai kesal. "Kau mau ku—"

"Masamune-dono!" tegur seorang pemuda, dengan wajah kalem dan rambut berwarna coklat berpotongan rambut acak. Ia berlari menuju arah kami dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Aku tau siapa dia. Dia Sanada Yukimura—sang rival perusahaan klan Date, klan Takeda. Dia teman sekelasku—sekaligus teman sebangku Masamune.

Kudengar, dia bukan anak kandung, melainkan anak angkat. Kedua orangtuanya menyerahkan dirinya pada ayah angkatnya, Takeda Shigen. Kedua orangtuannya mati saat melindungi Yukimura dari kejaran orang yang mengagumi bakat anak satu ini saat kecil.

"Ada apa, adikku?" tanya Masamune pada teman sekelasnya itu. Ia mengacak rambut Yukimura yang harum nan lembut itu.

"Jika kita bertemu, selalu saja bilang adik melulu padaku. Aku punya nama, tau!" protes Yukimura. "Apalagi, kita ini sekelas! Seumuran! Sebaya! Se—se..." Yukimura tidak meneruskannya.

Masamune hanya menatap heran teman seumurannya ini. Hening. Hanya terdengar suara desiran air kolam dan daun-daun kering yang berguguran yang terdengar sejauh indra pendengarku mendengar.

"Hei." kataku, memecahkan keheningan. "Aku—"

Belum sempat kata-kata yang ingin kulontarkan keluar, tiba-tiba saja ada suara ringtone yang menandakan adanya sms masuk dari kontak hp-ku.

Kurogoh handphoneku dari tas selempang yang kutaruh di bawah pohon tempatku berteduh tadi. Tertulis, dari Tokugawa Ieyasu.

'Motochika! Hari ini ayo kita mencari bahan buat proposal kita! Pak Shimazu dari tadi nagih mulu minta proposal kita, nih! Aku sekarang punya kamera kok! Nanti kita foto di bukit belakang SMA kita jam satu siang, ya?'

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Haduh...

"Ada apa?" tanya Masamune sambil melihatku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Ieyasu." mulaiku. "Membawaku hari ini untuk tugas sekolah kita. Astaga... Aku baru saja mancing disini! Dia bilang jam satu. Tapi ini sudah jam setengah satu! Kenapa nasibku begini sih?"

"Sabar, Motochika!" raut wajah Yukimura terlihat prihatin, menepuk pundakku. Entah mengejek atau memang prihatin padaku.

"Yukimura, ayo kita lari lebih jauh lagi." Masamune mengeret tangan Yukimura secara seketika. Namun Yukimura menahannya.

"Ma—Masamune-dono! Kita baru saja bertemu disini dan kau—"

"Sudah, Yukimura. Ikuti saja aku!" ia menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir tipis nan lembut Yukimura.

"Baiklah, aku baru saja melihat adegan yaoi disini. Apalagi ini adalah adegan langsung dari tempatku nongkrong. Sungguh tragis." bicaraku dalam hati. Memandang mereka dengan tatapan iri.

Kuharap, aku juga punya orang yang bisa ku jadikan hanya milikku seorang.

Seseorang yang hanya mengerti aku, begitu pula sebaliknya...

Seseorang yang mengistimewakanku dari orang lain...

Yang selalu membuat hidupku berarti. Mengetahui apa arti aku hidup didunia ini...

Meskipun dia melakukan kesalahan padaku, namun aku bisa memaafkannya—begitu juga sebaliknya...

Yang menyukai, menyayangi diriku.

Meskipun aku punya sahabat, tapi dia adalah orang yang berbeda..

Dari Ieyasu dan Masamune.

Tapi, aku tidak tahu!

Apakah tuhan akan memberikanku seseorang yang aku inginkan seperti itu...

Tapi meskipun begitu,

Aku akan terus menanti dan menunggunya...

Sampai waktu memanggilku sekalipun.

Aku tetap akan menanti.

Mereka pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit padaku, yang sepertinya diriku hanya menjadi patung bagi mereka. Entah terbawa suasana hati atau apa.

Atau mungkin karena mereka tidak enak membangunkan lamunanku?

"Hah—" desahku. Aku membereskan barang-barang memancingku. Sambil menenteng coolbox dan pancinganku, aku melihat-lihat sekitar perjalananku.

Seperti biasa, hanya terlihat pohon-pohon dan tanaman liar. Apartemenku memang jauh dari tempat ini. Tapi apa boleh buat? Ini tempat magangku, dan aku suka tempat ini. Biar sungai dengan aliran deras menghadang sekalipun, aku tetap akan menuju tempat terindahku ini bagaimanapun caranya.

Kurang dari dua puluh lima menit, sampailah aku mendatangi apartemenku. Kulihat jam dinding, sudah menunjukkan jam satu kurang lima menit. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, aku menaiki tangga apartemen dan sampai di kamarku.

"Hah—capek!" keluhku sembari menghantamkan tubuhku—terbaring di kasur empukku. Tinggal dua menit sebelum rencana Ieyasu dilaksanakan.

Kubuka sebentar laptopku. Syukur saja, apartemen ini mempunyai sistem hotspot gratis bagi yang menginap di apartemen ini.

Sebuah pesan email muncul dari orang yang kukagumi.

Nichirin-yo, itu nama emailnya.

'Bagaimana? Apakah kamu sudah membuat novel perdanamu?'

Aku tersenyum. Ku ketik satu demi satu tombol huruf disana, mewakilkan kata-kata dalam benak pikiranku.

'Sudah sih. Malah sudah ku kirim ke rublik yang senpai sarankan. Tapi cerita senpai yang terbaik bagiku. Karena ceritaku sepertinya ampuradul.'

'Sudah ya? Seru kan menulis cerita kehidupanmu itu? Soal bagus atau tidak, itu tidak usah dipikirkan. Yang penting kamu sudah keluarkan perasaanmu. Ya di novel yang kamu buat itu! Dan terima kasih atas pujiannya.'

Seseorang mendobrak pintu kamarku. Sang pria berhoodie kuning muncul di depan pintu kamarku.

Aku lupa mengunci pintu kamarku. Dan aku baru saja ingat, dia tinggal di apartemen ini baru-baru saja.

Cih!

"Cepat! Ini sudah jam—"

Ia melihatku, yang duduk di kasur dengan laptop di pahaku. Dan seketika pun berlari, meluncur dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa kuduga.

Mencoba untuk melihat apa yang sedang aku lakukan.

Mungkin dia berpikir aku selama ini menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya karena dia mengira aku membuka situs porno atau sebagainya.

Tapi aku harus berpikir positif.

Aku menutup laptopku sebelum ia menghantamkan tubuhnya kekasur. Aku tahu, itulah tindakan pertamanya saat melihatku bermain laptopku.

"Seperti biasa, setiap aku ingin melihatmu bermain laptop, selalu saja disembunyikan!" kesalnya padaku, tidak jadi menghantamkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak boleh lihat, Ieyasu!" balasku dengan sedikit mengeluarkan amarahku.

"Ayolah! Sekali ini saja! Ayolah~ ayolah~" pintanya padaku.

"Maksa amat sih." kesalku dalam hati.

"Ya? Ya? Nanti tugas Pak Shimazu serahkan padaku deh! Kau hanya perlu memotret saja. Sisanya aku yang urus!"

Aku mendesah.

"Iya!" ketusku. Kubuka laptopku dan memperlihatkan isi pesan emailku pada Ieyasu.

Wajahnya terlihat kecewa seketika.

"Astaga Motochika! Kukira selama ini kau menyembunyikannya dariku karena situs porno atau sebagainya. Ternyata bukan ya?" ucapnya kecewa.

Sudah kuduga, itulah pikirannya. Dasar Ieyasu!

"Emang kau suka yang begituan, ya?" kataku, dingin. Ia tersenyum cengegesan.

Dia membalikkan wajahnya, memperhatikan baris demi baris kata-kata di emailku. Setiap balasan senpai juga balasanku dibacanya dengan cermat.

"Hei! Dia itu siapa sih? Kakak kelasmu?" tanyanya sedikit penasaran.

"Aku juga baru berpikir sekarang. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia."

"Huu—bisa-bisanya!" omelnya padaku. Aku hanya menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Soalnya, kukira dia bukan orang sini. Orang sini mana ada yang hebat seperti itu, bukan?"

"Coba tanya dia! Siapa tahu, kamu kenal dengannya."

Kok, aku baru berpikir sekarang?

"Iya, ya.." jawabku, singkat. Ku mengetik sebuah kalimat untuknya.

'Senpai, boleh gak kita ketemuan?'

Tidak ada balasan.

Lima menit, juga tidak ada balasan.

"Yah! Kayaknya dia tidak mau tuh!" gerutu Ieyasu.

"Tunggu saja dulu." ujarku, menenangkan Ieyasu yang sepertinya tidak suka membuang waktu.

Sepuluh menit pun enggan dibalasnya.

"Daripada menunggu hal yang tidak mungkin, ayo! Kita juga harus cepat memotret nanti. Waktu kita tidak banyak!" protesnya.

"Sepertinya, dia memang tidak ingin membalasnya." ucapku, lirih. Ku meletakkan laptopku di meja belajarku, sembari mengarahkan mouse-ku menuju tempat 'log off'.

Tapi sebelum sempat menekan tombol off, sebuah pemberitahuan email masuk di kontak pesanku.

Mataku membesar.

"Dia membalas emailku!" jeritku, senang.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Ieyasu penasaran. Ia menengok ke arah laptopku.

"Katanya 'Oh, baru penasaran dengan senpai ya? Kalau gitu, gimana kalau sekarang kita ke bukit sma A?'." ejaku.

"Wah! Pas banget! Ayo cepat! Aku juga penasaran siapa sih orang yang kau puja itu." Ieyasu menjerit tak kalah dariku—dekat telingaku.

'Aku nanti ke sana sekarang memakai jaket berwarna nila dan aku bersama temanku yang memakai hoodie kuning.'

Tanpa sempat menunggu balasannya, aku menutup emailku dan mematikan laptopku.

Senpai, tunggu aku!

Apabila kau adalah pilihan orang yang akan bersamaku layaknya Yukimura dan Masamune,

Aku bahagia, senang!

Karena,

Karena dirimu layaknya penjual minyak wangi bagiku.

Meskipun kau telah memberikan minyak wangi pada pembeli,

Namun ditubuhmu, bukan—tapi telapak tanganmu,

Masih tercium aroma minyak wanginya.

Layaknya meskipun kau telah mempunyai rival yang kuat dariku—orang berarti bagimu,

Aku akan selalu menganggap dirimu panutanku.

Begitu juga dirimu, bukan?

"Ayo! Jangan buang waktu!" Ieyasu menarik tanganku seperti kesetanan menuju keluar kamarku.

"Hei! Aku belum mengunci kamarku, bodoh!" sebatku.

Kami berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat lokasi sambil membawa kameraku yang sempat kumasukkan dalam tas selempangku.

Sampai ditempat tujuan, kami duduk dibawah pohon rindang yang cukup besar—untuk bernaung. Kami bisa mencari sudut indah dengan menaiki pohon rindang yang kami tumpangi ini.

"Motochika, aku ke warung dulu ya?"

Aku mengangguk, membiarkan wajahku diterpa oleh angin sepoi yang meniup daun-daun kering. Daun-daun itu menari diatas kepalaku.

Kulihat sesosok manusia sekitar sini, duduk disebelah pohon rindang yang kududuki ini. Ia mengenakan rompi abu-abu putih dan pakaian lengan panjang—serta potongan rambut sebahu berwarna coklat.

Ku kepalkan tanganku.

"Aku yakin, dia adalah Mouri Motonari. Sang pria jenius yang keluarganya adalah seorang dokter dan peneliti. Lidahnya yang tajam adalah salah satu kebiasaannya yang kami benci. Iya, itu pasti dia." bicaraku dalam hati.

Aku menelan ludah. Lidah tidak bertulangnya itu sangat tidak bisa ditoleransi. Kadang-kadang, sasarannya adalah orang yang menganggu konsentrasinya. Terutama diriku.

Tapi, aku tidak kalah membencinya.

Meskipun kami dulu bersahabat saat kecil,

Tapi peristiwa itu takkan pernah membuat diriku,

Berharap darinya kembali menjadi sahabatku!

Takkan pernah!

Biar kau memberiku permata,

Aku takkan pernah menghilangkan apa yang selama ini ada dibenakku tentang dirimu!

"Mouri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku, mencoba menegur dirinya—meskipun agak sebal, daripada aku hanya diam.

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan. Bahkan satu detik dia melengokku pun tidak.

"Hah, sudahlah. Bila itu maumu." gerutuku padanya.

"Baik!" ujarnya ketus. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau sedang apa, hah?" tanyaku lagi dengan suara agak menantang.

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?" omelnya dengan tidak sedikitpun melengokku.

"Tidak!" jawabku, singkat.

Dia membisu.

"Sepertinya, dia melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan." ucapku dalam hati.

Ia masih saja mengetik.

"Baik, jika begitu aku akan melihat apa yang akan kau lakukan."

Dia menengok asal suaraku seraya berkata, "Jangan—"

Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya—yang kuyakini adalah cacian biadabnya, dia mematung. Sepertinya, Mouri syok melihatku.

Tapi, kenapa?

"Hei Motochika! Kenapa melamun?" teriak Ieyasu sembari menenteng perbelanjaannya, menuju kearahku.

Ia semakin kaget. Dan dia menutup laptopnya dan langsung berkemas—mencoba meninggalkan kami.

"Hei Mouri. Kenapa—"

"Tidak apa-apa!" selanya. Dia berlari secepat ia bisa lakukan. Dirinya lenyap bersama daun-daun yang menari ditiup angin sepoi.

"Motonari aneh, ya?" Ieyasu mengerinyitkan dahinya. "Ia seperti habis melihat setan saja."

"Iya." ucapku, datar.

Aku merasakan, bahwa ia bukan sedang ketakutan. Tapi menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Aku yakin, ini ada kaitannya denganku.

Pasti!

"Senpaimu tidak datang?" tanya Ieyasu padaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Sepertinya dia tidak bisa datang, ya? Atau nyasar?" Ieyasu tertawa sembari merangkulku.

Aku hanya tersenyum, miris.

Tapi kubiarkan saja. Lagian, bukan urusanku juga. Lebih baik, aku mengerjakan tugas Shimazu-san daripada memikirkannya.

Matahari mulai tak menampakkan sinarnya. Aku dan Ieyasu menyenderkan tubuh kami pada batang pohon besar andalan bukit belakan sekolahku.

"Syukur saja, kita selesai memotret sekitar jam tiga sore. Jadi kita santai saja menikmati minuman berkarbonasi ini sambil makan cemilan dari toko Mitsunari."

Aku menengok wajah Ieyasu yang santai memakan kripik ubi andalan toko Mitsunari.

"Jadi, kau membeli semua ini dari tokonya?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Soalnya aku suka kripik ubi buatan kakak angkatnya itu, Ootani. Dia adalah yang terbaik!" Ieyasu tertawa girang.

Meskipun aku tidak percaya apa yang dikatakannya, namun kuturuti saja.

Matahari pun tenggelam dengan sangat pelan. Kami berdua memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen kami bersama-sama. Sambil berlomba berlari bersama Ieyasu, aku masih memikirkan kenapa Mouri melakukan hal aneh saat itu.

Kenapa kau berlari, Mouri?

Apa yang tak ingin kau beritahukan padaku?

Mungkin ini terdengar egois.

Namun, aku ingin mengetahuinya!

Ku membuka pintu apartemenku, dan pertama yang kulakukan ialah membuka kembali laptopku.

Sebuah pesan email baru—dari penulis pujaanku, kubuka.

Begitu ku membukanya, aku syok setengah mati setelah membacanya.

"Ini—"

Aku kaku. Sangat, sangat kaku.

Dia membalas emailku sebelum aku menuju ke bukit SMA A itu, dan menulis—

'Aku memakai rompi putih abu-abu berlengan baju panjang. Aku bertengger di pohon rindang besar. Akan kutunggu dirimu. Hati-hati, ya?'

"Jadi, Mo—Mouri..." aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa saat itu juga. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan, perilaku yang sering ia ucapkan dengan kami—terutama aku sangat jauh dibanding pesan emailnya padaku.

Apakah itu alasanmu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Mouri?

Apakah itu alasanmu mematung seperti itu?

Mouri...

Mouri...

Ingin rasanya aku memanggilmu saat itu.

Jika kutahu, kaulah sang senpai itu—

Tidak.

Aku tidak ingin,

Bila senpaiku sendiri adalah pria berperangai buruk seperti itu.

Yang telah membuat hidupku hancur.

Yang telah mengubur arti kehidupanku.

Kenapa musti kau!

Kenapa malah dirimulah senpaiku?

Kenapa?

Ku mengetik sebuah pesan padanya, bertanya sesuatu dengannya dengan sedikit menahan jeritan hatiku.

'Apa selama ini senpai adalah Mouri?'

Tidak ada balasan.

Hampir setengah jam ia tidak membalas emailku. Kini, amarahku tiada terbendung—dan hatiku semakin menjerit.

'Baik, senpai! Bila senpai mau kita berakhir disini, baiklah! Aku tidak ingin mengirim pesan pada senpai lagi!'

Aku terlanjur kesal.

Kenapa aku musti menghormati orang jahat seperti itu?

Apakah kau membeli nama senpai?

Tapi, kenapa?

Aku tidak rela!

Tidak rela bila kau senpaiku!

Tidak!

Aku tidak mau!

Kau pasti bukan senpaiku!

Kau tidak boleh menjadi senpaiku,

Aku takkan sudi memanggilmu senpai!

Sampai kapanpun!

Tiba-tiba, balasannya muncul di layar laptopku.

'Maaf, Chousokabe. Sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara padamu secara langsung. Aku kaget saat kulihat orang yang memanggilku senpai adalah laki-laki macho yang dulu adalah sahabatku sendiri.'

Aku mendesah.

'Tapi sudahlah, memang beginilah kenyataannya. Mungkin selama ini kau mengira aku bukanlah senpaimu. Karena cara bicaraku dan cara menulis email sudah sangat jauh berbeda. Aku memang tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku jika berbicara pada orang. Tapi akan kujelaskan lebih lanjut apabila kita berdua bertemu, ok?'

Aku tertawa. Bisa-bisanya Mouri—si manusia lidah tidak bertulang, mengetik seperti merasa bersalah seperti itu.

Bukan tertawa biasa, namun tertawa sinis.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak ingat apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Mouri." desisku.

Aku masih belum menerima kenyataan pahit seperti ini!

'Baiklah senpai. Akan kutunggu keteranganmu besok.'

Kututup laptopku. Sebelum masuk dalam dunia tidurku, aku terus memikirkan apa yang selama ini terjadi.

"Sudahlah. Sekali senpai, tetap saja senpai. Aku tidak boleh menyesalinya."

Ku tarik selimut tebalku dan mencoba berpikir tenang saat ini.

Aku takkan pernah menganggapmu sahabatku atau senpaiku.

Ketika kaulah pembawa malapetaka bagiku.

Tidak mungkin kau menjadi penjual minyak wangi bagiku!

Selamanya kau takkan pernah,

Kumaafkan!

Ingat itu, Mouri!

_Selesai juga fic pertama yang udah tertahan di Facebook sampe berjamur(?)_

_Sebenarnya tidak ada pikiran mau publish ini, namun tidak ada salahnya kan?_

_Next Chapter :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ini adalah chapter 2 dari karyaku. Rasanya mabuk baca fanfic-ku sendiri ( _ ;)._

_Mungkin chapter dua dan selanjutnya memang cepat datangnya. Karena aku mengetik semuanya sebelum mempublishnya._

_Tapi, terima kasih karena sudah membaca fanfic-ku yang lalu, sekarang, maupun yang nanti! (▿_

_Udah deh, kita langsung ke bagian chapter 2!_

_..._

_.._

_._

Pagi yang cerah—menyilaukan mataku yang saat itu sedang terpejam dengan tenang.

Entah kenapa, pagi ini tubuhku terasa panas. Sepertinya aku sedang tidak enak badan.

Ku terbangun dari kasurku dan memanggang roti bakar untuk sarapanku.

Ieyasu, seperti biasa memanggilku dengan suara teriakannya yang khas—sambil mengedor-ngedor pintu kamarku.

"Motochika! Woi! MOTOCHIKA!"

Seumur hidupku, hanya dialah orang yang pertama kali bertamu padaku dengan tidak terhormat.

Padahal, kami baru saja berteman dan menjadi sahabat—ketika kami memasuki ajaran baru ini.

"Tunggu, Ieyasu!" balasku, dengan sedikit emosi. Aku mengambil eye patchku yang tergantung di sebelah ranjangku, dan bergegas untuk mandi.

Sepi. Tidak ada suara teriakan dari luar kamarku lagi. Hanya suara percikan air yang kunyalakan.

Sepertinya, aku terlalu galak padanya.

Kuambil eye patchku kembali setelah menyegarkan tubuhku dan mengambil handphoneku yang menyala sedari tadi.

Sms masuk dari dalam kontak hp-ku.

'Mana Ieyasu? Kenapa dia tidak membalas sms-ku? Apa yang kalian berdua rencanakan?'

Aku mendesah. Dengan agak emosi, aku melempar handphoneku.

"Mitsunari." geramku. "Kenapa tiap hari kerjanya hanya berpikir negatif? Kalau kukasih pelajaran tu anak, baru tau rasa!"

Aku tidak membalas sms-nya. Bisa dibilang sekarang aku sedang bad mood. Super sebal.

Tapi wajar sih dia selalu begitu. Karena kami berdua selalu iseng padanya. Kadang-kadang, kami dapat membuat dirinya mendapat hukuman—yang padahal aku dan Ieyasu yang melakukannya.

Hidup itu kejam, bukan?

Kuambil roti bakar yang kusiapkan diatas meja dan menggigitnya sambil mengambil tas selempangku.

Ieyasu menunduk—lemas, di depan kamarku.

"Ayo, Ieyasu!" ajakku padanya.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya padaku. Dan ia mengikutinya begitu saja sambil tersenyum paksa.

Dan kami berdua berlomba berlari kembali, mencoba bertanding siapa yang lebih cepat.

Karena kami hampir terlambat.

"Hah— Ieyasu!" aku mengejar dia yang sempat mendahuluiku lima meter didepanku.

Dan dialah yang menang.

"Haha! Seumur hidup, aku baru kali ini mengalahkan Motochika! Hari keberuntungan berada ditanganku!" serunya melompat dan menepuk pundakku didepan gerbang sekolah yang hampir tertutup.

Kini, tidak ada raut wajah bersalah pada dirinya.

"Iya. Setelah kau mencoba melempar sapu tanganmu di depan wajahku." sahutku, dingin.

"Ayolah! Biar aku begitu, tapi kau selalu menang kan? Tapi kau hari ini lengah!"

"Iya, iya. Ayo, kita ke kelas. Pasti pak Shimazu sudah menunggu kita." timpalku, sambil tergopoh-gopoh.

"Kalian! Cepat masuk! Bel baru saja berbunyi!" tukas penjaga sekolah kami saat kami berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Iya, pak Honganji! Kami segera kesana!" ucap Ieyasu, sewot.

Kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa hanyut. Membuat jalanku sedikit sempoyongan.

Namun kutahan rasa aneh tubuhku itu. Dan kami berdua kembali lagi berlari.

Di sepanjang lorong sekolah, syukur saja Ieyasu tidak menyadari keanehan di tubuhku ini. Karena tubuhku terasa berat sekali.

Didepan pintu kelas kami, pak Shimazu melipat tangannya dengan memasang wajah galak. Entahlah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, aku tidak ingin memikirkannya sekarang.

Kepalaku masih berat.

"Apakah kalian tidak tahu bahwa kalian terlambat?" ketusnya pada kami.

"Pak, kurang lima menit tidak apa-apa kan?" jawab Ieyasu, mencoba menghangatkan suasana yang justru menurutku malah membuat suasana semakin memanas dibuatnya.

Aku hanya diam, menahan rasa nyeri di kepalaku. Sepertinya, tidak ada yang menyadari keanehanku.

"Anak-anak, apa yang kalian inginkan jika ada anak yang terlambat?" tanya pak Shimazu pada semua murid dikelasnya.

"Traktir kue atau lainnya!"

"Joget ria didepan kelas!"

"Dijailin satu kelas!"

Aku benar-benar syok.

"Pak!" seorang pemuda berdiri dengan memakai rompi putih abu-abu dan rambut sebahu, menatap tajam apa yang ada disekeliling pak Shimazu—termasuk diriku.

"Apa, Mouri?"

"Apakah waktu bapak mengajar kami tidak sia-sia hanya karena memberi mereka hukuman? Saya selaku murid, meminta hak untuk mendapat ilmu."

"Iya!" sahut Yukimura—membela Mouri. "Saya setuju dengan kata Motonari-san!"

"It's not funny, Yukimura." sela Masamune, jengkel terhadap perilaku teman sebangkunya.

"Tapi, Masamune-dono, sebagai murid memang mendapat hak untuk belajar bukan?"

Pertengkaran antar pasangan bodoh kini terjadi kembali.

Mitsunari yang tidak jauh dari mereka, menatap pasrah keributan mereka.

Ia pun melihat Mouri, lalu menggodanya.

"Bukankah kamu sudah mendapat kriteria sebagai ilmuwan gila, Mouri? Tentu IQ-mu lebih tinggi dari kami, dan tentu tidak perlu belajar." goda Mitsunari.

"Itu hanya profesiku diluar sekolah. Didalam sekolah, aku masih berstatus sama seperti kalian." ujar Mouri, tenang.

Keiji, ketua kelas maniak perempuan ini, menatap Mouri dengan santai.

"Tapi, keluarga Mouri suka mengawetkan mayat, ya? Aku merinding banget." sahut ketua kelas kami—bergidik sembari menatap wajah Mouri dengan horor.

Perkelahian Yukimura dan Masamune pun terhenti. Dan Masamue pun menengok pada Mouri.

"Dan jelas aja nilai matematika, kimia, fisika, sama biologi selalu sempurna! I'm nervous!" sahut Masamune.

"Sudah! Kalian jangan banyak bicara!" tukas pak Shimazu pada mereka, yang ternyata sudah muak mendengar ocehan mereka.

Pak Shimazu terlihat sedang berpikir dengan raut wajah beringas pada kami berdua.

"Apa yang Mouri katakan benar."

"Ja—jadi?" tanya Ieyasu—penuh harap kami berdua akan terlepas dari hukuman.

"Kalian bebas dari hukuman hanya untuk hari ini."

Suara kecewa dan senang bercampur menjadi satu—menggema di setiap sudut kelasku.

"Tapi!" pak Shimazu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Bila kalian terlambat lagi, tiada ampun bagi kalian!"

Aku menelan ludah. Tidak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana nasibku bila aku melakukan hal yang sama dihari kemudian.

"Silakan duduk!"

Kami berdua menuju kursi kami yang terlihat tidak berdaya disana. Aku berbisik pada Ieyasu setelah kami meletakkan tulang duduk kami, mencoba merilekskan tubuhku yang mulai meriang.

"Maafkan aku Ieyasu. Karena kau menungguku, kau jadi ikut terlambat. Padahal kita sudah berlari, dan hanya kurang lima menit." sesalku.

"Tidak ada yang perlu disesalkan, Motochika." bisiknya. "Bila tanpa kau, aku tidak punya arti hidup."

"Arti... Hidup?"

Ia memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tak bisa sekuat ini tanpa dirimu." lanjutnya. "Dan bisa mengalahkanmu dalam lari adalah arti aku hidup."

Arti hidup?

Bila arti hidupmu seperti itu,

Apakah arti aku hidup?

Kenapa aku musti hidup?

Untuk apa aku hidup?

Setelah arti hidupku dikubur dalam-dalam...

"Kau tidak pantas hidup, Motochika!"

Kata-kata itu...

Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh pengasuhku dulu.

Terngiang di telingaku, menuju saraf otakku.

"Ini, ini apa Mouri?"

Dadaku sesak.

Kelopak mataku mulai terasa ingin menutupi bola mataku.

"Maafkan aku, Chousokabe..."

Kucoba untuk menahan rasa sakit dari serangan pisau yang menancap dihatiku, dengan sisa tenaga yang kupunya.

Namun semakin kutahan,

Semakin sakit rasanya.

Mataku terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Wajahku pucat seketika.

Kenapa tiba-tiba aku lemah seperti ini?

"Mo—Motochika?" tanya Ieyasu, cemas dengan sedikit berbisik.

Aku jatuh dari kursiku, tersungkur dengan mataku yang tidak bisa kuperintahkan agar membuka kelopak mataku.

"Mo—Motochika!"

Terdengat suara orang-orang beranjak dari kursi dan suara langkah dimana-mana. Dan tentu, suara panik menghiasi ruangan kelasku.

Semakin lama, suara itu semakin menciut.

"Pengasuh! Apa yang pengasuh lakukan!"

Tubuhku merinding, panas.

"Kau tidak pantas hidup, Motochika! Matilah kau!"

"Pengasuh! Tolong hentikan!"

"Orangtuamu harus membayar semua yang dilakukannya padaku!"

Mata kiriku berdenyut.

"AKHH! MATAKU!"

"Ahaha! Itulah balasannya jika mengangguku, Kunichika! Kini keturunanmu adalah tuntutan pembalasanku!"

Keringat dingin menjulur ditubuhku.

"Apa kamu gila!?"

"Jangan halangi aku, Motonari! Menyingkir!"

"Ap—APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN? APA KAMU MENCOBA—"

"Kau tidak boleh hidup karena kau melihatnya!"

"Kamu yang tidak pantas hidup!"

"AKHH! DASAR ANAK KECIL!"

"TIDAAAKKK!"

"Berisik, Chousokabe!"

Tanpa sadar, aku bangkit dari ranjang. Kini, nafasku tersengal-sengal dan wajahku dipenuhi oleh keringat yang menjulur diseluruh tubuhku.

Aku menatap sekeliling ruangan yang kutempati.

Aku berada di ruang UKS.

Dan yang membuatku syok berat adalah—

Ada Mouri di sebelahku, membaca buku milik UKS dengan tenang.

"Mimpi buruk?" mulainya. "Wajar saja. Karena kamu demam. Kenapa kamu masuk saat kamu tidak enak badan?"

Aku hanya diam. Bukan karena tidak ingin menjawabnya, tapi aku masih belum siap berbicara.

"Jangan berpikir aneh kenapa aku yang menjagamu. Ini tugasku sebagai salah satu anggota kesehatan disekolah ini yang dipaksa oleh pak Akechi sialan itu!" katanya dengan antusias tinggi.

Aku mencoba merilekskan tubuhku. Kuambil nafas panjang dan kuhembuskan sekuat yang aku bisa.

"Iya, aku tahu kau dipaksa oleh guru biologi kita itu, Mouri." mulaiku bicara.

Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku dikasur.

"Jadi—siapa yang membawaku kesini?" tanyaku, sambil terus mengambil nafas panjang.

"Mereka." ucapnya singkat.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku panjang. Kemudian, kutatap wajah mulusnya itu.

"Pengasuhku. Aku bermimpi tentang pengasuhku."

Ia menutup buku di tangannya dan menatapku—mendengarkan setiap kata-kata yang kulontarkan.

"Dia—aku—"

Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya yang menatapku dengan tajam.

Tentu dia tahu kata selanjutnya dari omonganku sendiri.

"Pengasuhmu seorang psikopat, bukan?" tanyanya, seakan-akan dia baru pertama kali mendengar kata 'pengasuh' dari mulutku.

"Kau jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Mouri!" sahutku, tajam.

Aku tahu, dia tidak bersalah.

Tapi dia melakukannya!

Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya!

"Chousokabe?" tanyanya, seakan-akan dia tidak tahu arti sahutanku barusan.

"Biar begitu, aku sayang pengasuhku. Dialah yang membesarkanku setelah ibuku mati. Tanpanya, aku takkan ada disini." kataku, lirih—sambil melihat dirinya kembali dengan tatapan tajam.

Mouri melihatku sejenak.

"Tapi, dia jugalah yang membuat mata kiriku cacat." kututup wajahku yang pucat dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

Aku terisak.

"Chousokabe Motochika. Kenapa tiba-tiba mentalmu lemah seperti itu?" ucapnya, dingin padaku. "Kamu tidak mungkin lemah hanya karena pengasuhmu yang sudah berkelainan jiwa itu, bukan?"

"Arti hidupku adalah membuat pengasuh bahagia! Tapi ia sudah mati! Mati!" pekikku, histeris. "Aku sudah berjanji padanya sewaktu kecil! Aku ingin melindunginya. Aku ingin membahagiakan dirinya. Tapi kini hanya omongan belaka!"

Dia menatapku dengan prihatin. Mendengarkan setiap kata yang kulontarkan seakan-akan seperti alunan lagu baginya.

"Untuk apa aku hidup sekarang bila tidak ada arti hidup? Apa aku harus mati untuk menyusulnya?"

"Kamu gila, Chousokabe!" tukasnya, tajam. "Itu bukan arti hidupmu!"

Ia memegang erat tanganku secepat ia bisa lakukan.

"Tapi, tidak ada arti lagi aku hidup! Aku tidak punya lagi arti—"

"Arti hidupmu adalah bersaing denganku sebagai seorang penulis best seller!" sahutnya tajam.

"Mouri..."

Sebegitukahnya dirimu terobsesi padaku?

Sampai kau memberitahuku apa arti aku hidup, yang padahal kau sendiri tidak mengerti diriku?

Janganlah menjadi tong kosong bagiku, Mouri!

Untuk apa kau lakukan hal itu padaku!

Mana prinsip hidup egoismu?

Mana?

Kau bangsat!

"Mouri... Kau jangan bertindak sesukamu!" bentakku padanya sambil mendorongnya, mencoba melepaskan genggamannya padaku.

"Ke—Kena—"

"Aku tidak rela kaulah senpaiku selama ini! Aku tidak mau kau bertindak seperti tong kosong! Apa kau tahu? Kami satu kelas membenci lidahmu itu!"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu marah padaku, Chousokabe!?" tukasnya.

Kini suasana memanas.

"Humph!" dengusku. "Kau tahu kan, yang membunuh pengasuhku sendiri adalah dirimu sendiri!"

Dia menatap jendela UKS yang kami tempati. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil seperti mengira bahwa aku sedang bercanda.

"Kamu aneh, Chousokabe." timpalnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingat ketika terakhir kali kita bermain bersamanya? Dia mati tertusuk! Dan wajahnya terlihat horor saat itu!"

Dia menunduk, menggenggam tangannya, erat.

"Apabila aku tidak membunuhnya, aku dan kamu pasti akan mati. Itu terlalu mengeri—"

"Cukup Mouri!" selaku, membentak dirinya. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasanmu! Sekali pembunuh, tetap pembunuh! Kau gila!"

Bibirnya mengatup, membisu saat itu. Entah syok atau apa.

Ia menatapku dengan raut wajah kebencian.

"Lebih gila, hah? Apakah ada orang yang senang membaca novel orang gila sehingga memanggilnya senpai sampai sebegitu senangnya?"

"Kau—"

Dia menatapku dengan sinis.

"Kau—takkan ada satupun yang mengingat namamu kelak di lubang kuburmu! Kau akan selalu sendiri. Baik sekarang maupun saat ajalmu tiba!"

"Apa urusannya denganmu, hah?" tantangnya, ragu.

"Kau memang benar-benar seorang iblis, Mouri! Tidak pernahkah kau buat hidupmu berwarna sedikit saja? Hidupmu kelabu!"

Dia mendengus, namun sedikit tersirat kecewa di wajahnya.

"Kita lihat, siapa yang kelabu." jawabnya menantang.

Aku tidak tahu apa pikiranmu sekarang.

Kau gila!

Hatimu sama seperti iblis!

Tidak bisakah kau berubah,

Untuk sedetik saja?

Aku akan terus mengawasimu.

Terus melihatmu—menunggumu.

Menunggu saat sang harimau menerkam kepalamu.

Menunggu saat kau terjatuh dari tangga yang kau pijak.

Atau kau terjatuh dilubang yang kau gali!

Entah kapan itu terjadi,

Namun aku tetap menunggu.

_Aduh, aku jadi malu sendiri baca fanficku XD_

_Ada Princeku sih, mana dia baik banget lagi #APAAAA?_

_See next chapter :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Memang agak tragis, tapi di chapter kedua tadi, dan ketiga ini tidak ada scene pangeran bajak laut kita bermain laptop.___

_Mohon review, ya? \(^▽^)/_

...

..

.

Kutatap burung kesayanganku—yang terlihat diluar jendela, menatapku dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Bagaimana tidak? Biasanya aku selalu menghampirinya—memainkan tanganku dan mengelusnya setiap kali aku melihatnya di jendelaku.

Kini, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya terbaring tak berdaya di kasur—menatap kosong burung kesayanganku tersebut.

Penyakit kemarinku belum pulih. Dan diketahui penyakitku adalah kekurangan darah atau anemia, setelah Mouri memeriksaku bersama pak Akechi kemarin.

Dan ia tak bisa masuk, karena aku tak membuka jendelanya. Dan ia terus menerus mematuk dengan paruh kuatnya ingin masuk dan mendekatiku—melewati jendela kacaku.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa berjalan untuk sementara. Bahkan ke sekolah pun tak bisa." sesalku dalam hati.

Ia masih mematuk jendela kacanya. Kini ruangan kamarku berhias suara patukan darinya.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku—membuka pintu kamarku. Aku memberikan kunci apartemenku yang lain pada Keiji.

Dan entah kenapa, Keiji membuat peraturan mengurus diriku bergantian di kelas kemarin.

Dasar Keiji. Kau terlalu baik, kau tahu?

"Selamat siang, Motochika!" Ieyasu menyapaku dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya. "Aku, Masamune, Keiji dan Yukimura tadi berencana ingin menjengukmu sama-sama di kelas. Kami prihatin, karena tidak ada yang menjagamu siang ini. Lagian, ini sudah jam tiga sore."

"Sebenarnya ini jadwal Mitsunari menjagamu. Tapi ia sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai pemain anggar. Hari ini ia kena jadwal latihan di tempat lesnya. Padahal, ini adalah hari pertama peraturanku dilaksanakan." keluh Keiji.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Betapa enaknya ketika saat diriku kesepian, mereka yang ku anggap berarti bagi ku—menjengukku.

Yah—meskipun menurutku itu cukup merepotkan bagi mereka.

"Terima kasih kawan. Aku sangat baha—"

"Hei! Ada burung beo tuh!" potong Yukimura menunjuk seekor burung—yang tak lain adalah burung kesayanganku sendiri.

"Ah iya, tolong buka jendelanya ya?" pintaku pada mereka dengan suara pelan.

Keiji dengan sergap membuka kaca jendelanya dan burung itu masuk ke dalam kamarku. Ia hinggap di dekat pundak kananku, menatapku dengan tatapan berharap.

"Motochika! Ayo main!" seru burung beo itu padaku.

"Maaf, Kunichika. Aku sedang tidak enak badan." ujarku, lirih.

Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan. Dia pasti tidak mengerti apa arti ucapanku barusan.

"Burung pintar! Darimana kau dapat burung ini, Motochika?" tanya Masamune sambil mengelus burung beo yang berada diatas dadaku dengan sedikit bernafsu.

"Dulu, aku menemukan burung ini saat memancing di kolam dekat Shikoku dan mengobati lukanya. Dan entah kenapa, dia langsung dekat denganku. Yah, aku cuma memberi dia pelajaran bahasa kita cuma sedikit. Memanggil namaku dan bertanya saat dia ingin main." ceritaku pada mereka semua.

"Kasih tau namaku sama dia dong! Jadi gak cuma Motochika yang dipanggilnya." rayu Keiji padaku.

Mereka semua setuju pada pendapat pecinta wanita satu ini. Dan semua memohon—merayu padaku.

"Walah! Bakal susah nih!" gerutuku dalam hati.

Karena keributan kami semua, Kunichika pun terbang—keluar jendela, meninggalkan kami semua. Mungkin ia kaget karena keributan yang baru dialaminya pertama kali.

"Astaga! Burungnya kabur! Pasti Motochika pasang aura gelap di belakangmu, ya? Kau kan hampir sama kayak Mitsunari." omel Ieyasu.

"Hei! Dia itu hanya kaget! Bukannya karena takut aura gelap yang kupancarkan setiap aku kesal." balasku, kesal.

Mereka semua tertawa—kecuali aku tentunya.

"Oh iya! Jadi diantara kita ini, siapa yang mau menjaga Motochika sampai esok?" Keiji bertanya pada mereka pada temponya.

"Wah, aku ada janji sama Tadakatsu buat bantu dia jagain toko kami malam ini." sesal Ieyasu.

"Aku ada urusan tentang saham sehabis ini." ucap Masamune, datar.

"Astaga, ayahku hari ini mengajakku pergi ke butik teman tercintanya—Kenshin. Soalnya malam ini adalah acara ulang tahun teman tercinta ayahku." cerita Yukimura.

"Tidak bisa semua, ya? Haduh..." keluh Keiji.

"Tidak apa-apa, Keiji. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kok. Tenang saja." ujarku meyakinkan mereka yang padahal aku sendiri pun tidak yakin dengan ucapanku.

"Kau tidak sibuk kan, ketua kelas? Kau kan bisa menjaganya." tanya Ieyasu penuh harap.

"Aku hari ini ada rapat sama kak Hanbei. Katanya tentang merenovasi sekolah kita nanti." kata Keiji dengan nada sedih.

Semua diam. Sejauh ini, belum ada pikiran yang masuk.

"Ah, iya!" seru Keiji memecahkan kesunyian. "Mouri Motonari kan ketua pengurus kesehatan di sekolah sekaligus punya keahlian di bidang kedokteran! Siapa tahu dia tidak sibuk!"

"Oh iya! Dan lagian, Motonari kan sahabat Motochika sejak kecil." Ieyasu semakin membenarkan.

Aku menelan ludah.

"Ah iya! Telpon dia!" seru Yukimura tak kalah dari Keiji dan Ieyasu. Yang lain juga tak mau kalah menjerit. Wajah mereka berseri—seakan-akan mendapat mainan baru setelah sekian lama tidak pernah mendapat mainan.

Aku semakin gugup. Keringat dingin kini membasahi tubuhku.

Keiji merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil hp-nya dan ia letakkan di meja belajarku—yang memang terletak tidak jauh dari kasurku.

"Tenang, aku pasang handsfree kok. Jadi kita semua bisa berbicara padanya seakan-akan dia berada dihadapan kita." ujar Keiji dengan penuh wibawa.

"Kalian tidak usah repot-repot." kataku, mencoba membatalkan niat mereka. "Aku bisa mengurus diriku—"

"Hallo?" tanya seseorang di seberang telepon dengan pita suara yang tidak asing ditelingaku.

"Mouri! Apakah aku boleh minta bantuanmu? Kau tidak sibuk, kan?" seru Keiji, yang membuatku semakin kaku dibuatnya.

Mudahan saja ia sibuk. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan, musuhku akan menjagaku saat aku sakit.

Apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku nanti? Kuharap tidak seperti yang kubayangkan.

"Aku sibuk, Keiji! Aku masih harus melakukan eksperimen gabungan sel para binatang!" ketusnya diseberang sana.

Suara kagum kini menyatu menjadi satu.

Sudah kuduga. Itulah kata yang akan dilontarkan olehnya. Perasaan lega dan senang bercampur menjadi satu dalam benakku.

"Yah—padahal aku ingin menyuruhmu untuk menjaga Motochika hari ini. Kau tahu? Mitsunari sibuk hari ini. Tapi tidak bisa, ya? Ya—"

"Aku bisa." ucapnya dengan antusias tinggi. "Tunjukkan aku dimana kamarnya."

"Tapi, katamu sibuk kan?"

"Ini tugasku sebagai ketua pengurus kesehatan disekolah. Tidak adakah alasan lain yang membuatmu bingung?"

"Eh—iya.." ucap Keiji lirih.

"Kalau gitu, biar aku yang tunjukkan tempatnya! Aku tahu dimana rumah Motonari!" sahut Yukimura.

"Aku tunggu didepan rumahku, Yukimura."

Suara terputus pun terdengar. Ia mematikan hp-nya begitu saja.

Keiji mematung.

"Yah, semoga kau baik-baik saja Motochika. Kami pergi dulu, ya?" Keiji menatapku dengan sedikit mengerinyitkan dahinya namun mencoba untuk tersenyum padaku. Diambilnya hp miliknya yang tergeletak di meja tadi.

"Sudah, tenang saja. Mereka kan sahabat sejak kecil. Pasti takkan ada yang namanya sungkan. Ya kan, Motochika?"

Ieyasu, kapan terakhir kali kau lihat hubunganku dan dia?

Aku mengangguk. Dan mereka keluar dari kamarku, mengekori Keiji keluar dari apartemen yang kutempati.

Dan aku sempat syok, ketika melihat Masamune dan Yukimura berpegangan tangan.

"Sempat-sempatnya mereka." pikirku dalam hati.

Dan kini aku hanya bisa menatap hampa ruangan kamarku. Sedih sekaligus senanglah yang kurasakan.

"Aku tidak bisa bayangkan, ia mau menjagaku malam ini." keluhku.

Matahari dan lautan.

Mereka memang jauh.

Namun apabila penghuni bumi yang melihatnya,

Mereka terlihat dekat.

Seperti itulah hubunganku dengan Mouri.

Mereka melihat kami sangat dekat,

Padahal sebenarnya kami sangat jauh.

Kami selalu bertarung,

Apakah airku dapat mendinginkan sinar panasnya,

Ataukah sinar panasnya dapat memanaskan airku.

Hukum alam memang selalu berakhir tragis.

Memakan atau dimakan,

Itulah pilihan manusia—terutama aku dan dia.

Pertama, memang itu yang kupikirkan.

Namun aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa jadinya.

Setelah sekian lama, suara ketukan didepan kamarku terdengar kembali.

"Motochika, kami masuk ya?" ucap seseorang yang tak asing bagiku, Yukimura.

"Iya, masuk saja!" teriakku dari dalam.

Ia membawa seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin kulihat wajahnya.

"Aku tinggal dulu ya? Maaf kami tidak bisa menjagamu, Motochika! Sayonara!"

Ia berlari sejauh kakinya bisa melangkah, keluar dari ruangan apartemenku.

"Mouri." desisku dalam hati.

Mouri melepas jaket yang ia kenakan, menggantungnya di gantungan pakaian dekat ranjangku.

Aku membuang wajahku darinya. Membiarkan ia menatapku dengan sinis—mungkin.

"Apakah itu sambutan dari seseorang yang meminta bantuanku?" kata Mouri, dingin.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya begitu saja? Aku benci melihat wajahmu, Mouri!" balasku dengan sedikit membentak.

"Wah—wah... Kamu terlalu jujur, Motochika." ujarnya kesal.

"Diam kau, penjahat!" tukasku.

Hening. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakannya. Namun apa boleh daya, aku tak bisa melupakan kejadian tragis itu apabila melihat batang hidungnya saja.

Terdengar suara hentakan kaki, menghiasi apartemenku ini. Ia berjalan menuju jendela—meninggalkanku dikamarku sendiri.

Sunyi.

Ia merasakan angin sejuk yang menghantam wajahnya. Menerpa wajah mulusnya saat itu juga.

Tapi, ia menunduk. Seakan-akan ia menyesal.

Aku mencoba bangkit dari kasurku—mencoba pergi darinya. Aku takut, ia akan bertindak lebih jauh dari yang kuduga. Namun saat sudah menurunkan kakiku dari kasur, aku terjatuh.

Suara hantaman tubuhku kini menghiasi indra pendengar kami. Ia menjerit, lalu mencoba menangkapku yang terjatuh dengan cepat sejauh ia bisa lakukan.

Dengan wajah berlinang air mata.

"Mo—Mouri?" tanyaku, heran dengan wajahnya yang seperti itu.

"Bodoh kamu, Chousokabe! Kenapa kamu turun dari kasurmu!" bentaknya, menahan isakannya sembari memangkuku—yang kuyakini ia tak mungkin bisa memangku tubuhku selama mungkin.

"Kau itu yang aneh! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?" tukasku, tajam.

Ia membuang wajahnya, dan menyenderkan tubuhku di tepi kasur. Diambilnya jaket yang ia gantung dan mengelap matanya yang penuh dengan air mata diwajah cantiknya. Ia terus berdiri disana, menjauhiku yang saat itu tubuhku lunglai.

"Aku tadi kelilipan. Dan entah kenapa, mataku terlihat seakan-akan menangis." ucapnya beralasan—yang padahal tidak ada yang bisa ditutupi dari alasan tersebut.

"Jangan bohong, Mouri. Aku tidak mengerti, orang jahat sepertimu bisa-bisanya menangis tanpa alasan seperti itu!" tukasku, dingin.

Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kamu mungkin menganggapku jahat, Motochika. Sampai kapanpun." mulainya.

Aku menatap wajahnya, dengan tatapan heran dan aneh.

"Sudahlah! Terserah kamu apa yang kamu pikirkan tentangku sekarang! Aku tidak peduli!" tukasnya.

Aku semakin menatapnya aneh.

Kuhela nafasku.

"Aku ingin kejujuran darimu, Mouri. Kenapa waktu itu pengasuhku mati?" tanyaku dengan agak berwibawa.

Hening. Tidak ada suara satupun dikamarku. Hanya ada suara desiran angin yang masuk melalui celah jendela yang belum ia tutup—setelah ia menyelamatkanku tadi.

Juga suara kecil tangisannya.

Kini, pandanganku mulai kabur.

"To—tolong—" bisikku. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku kembali dan menghantamkan tubuhku ke lantai.

Mouri dengan sigap menangkapku—meskipun telah terlambat.

Aku juga tidak tahu,

Mengapa matahari dan lautan saling bertarung.

Kenapa harus beradu kuat seperti itu?

Tapi yang kutahu,

Yang kalah akan dimakan,

Yang menang akan memakan.

Pertarungan dimulai tanpa kesepakatan kami berdua.

"Chou? Chousokabe? Sadarlah! Maafkan aku, Chousokabe!"

Suara ini,

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi—aku—aku—aku terlalu canggung..."

Aku membuka mata kananku yang hanya satu-satunya yang masih berfungsi.

"Mo—Mouri?" gagapku, setelah sadar dari pingsanku.

"K—Kamu berat, tau! Makanya tubuh itu gak usah kekar kayak gini dong!" keluhnya, dengan suara bergetar.

"Dan makanya juga, tubuhmu itu jangan lemah seperti itu dong!" balasku, jengkel.

Ia mencengkeram lenganku dengan sangat kuat. Seakan-akan takut hal buruk terjadi padaku. Ditempelkannya dahinya pada dadaku sambil menunduk, sedih.

"Ah—Mouri?" tanyaku. "Kau kenapa sih? Tingkahmu aneh banget, tahu!"

"Soal di UKS waktu itu, kamu benar. Hidupku akan selalu kelabu. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengingat namaku saat aku mati. Aku akan selalu sendiri, layaknya setetes air jatuh di gurun pasir."

Aku membisu. Kurasakan dadaku terasa basah. Air matanya kini terhisap di pakaian oblongku, tepatnya bagian dadaku.

Kini, aku bisa mengontrol pikiranku sendiri. Tidak ada munculnya tanda-tanda aneh lagi di kepalaku akibat efek dari anemia.

"Aduh, Mouri. Aku tahu perasaanmu. Tapi posisi kita ini—"

"Bunuh aku, Chousokabe! Kumohon! Bunuh aku jika kamu tidak akan memaafkan diriku!" selanya, menjerit padaku. Cengkeraman tangannya semakin kuat dilenganku.

"Sadar, Mouri!" tukasku.

"Aku... INI SEMUA SALAHKU!"

Ia semakin menjerit, histeris. Aku hanya bisa tercengang karenanya.

"Mouri, sebegitu bersalahnya kah dirimu?"

Dia terdiam, menunduk sedih.

"Kau tahu, aku takkan bisa memaafkanmu."

"Aku tahu, Chousoka—"

"Tapi, kuberi kau kesempatan." ujarku, mantap.

"Chou—Chousokabe..."

"Kita sekarang jadi sahabat lagi, ya?" senyum maskulin menghiasi wajah gantengku.

"Tapi... Aku..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi! Mulai sekarang, esok, maupun sampai aku sembuh dan setelah sembuh, kau harus menjadi partnerku!"

DUAKH!

Dia menjitak kepalaku dengan sangat keras.

"Mo—Mouri..."

"Kamu kira aku apa, hah?" ketusnya, dengan sedikit senyuman terpancar di wajahnya. "Jangan memutuskan sesuatu sesukanya!"

Aku tertawa cekikikan. Dan ia semakin memainkan tangannya, menghajarku dengan sangat brutal.

Kau tahu?

Matahari dan lautan bertarung bukan demi kekuatan.

Tapi demi menyetarakan kekuatan mereka.

Agar mereka stabil.

Tumbuhan takkan bisa hidup tanpamu dan aku.

Ikan dan hewan di duniaku takkan bisa hidup tanpamu.

Kesetaraan membuat hidup makhluk,

Menjadi lebih baik.

Tentu saja, kita saling membutuhkan.

Karena itulah kita diciptakan.

Tanpa terasa, matahari tenggelam dari ufuk barat. Membuat seisi kamarku gelap secara perlahan.

"Mouri, tolong nyalakan lampunya." pintaku padanya.

Ia melepaskanku perlahan, mencoba bangkit setelah merangkulku. Dan kemudian, di tekannya skring yang membuat seluruh lampu kamarku menyala terang benderang.

"Chousokabe, kamu belum mandi. Mau kumandikan?" tawarnya padaku, yang justru membuatku semakin bergidik—ngeri dibuatnya.

"Engh... Tidak perlu repot-repot, Mouri." jawabku dengan bibirku yang agak bergetar.

"Oh, ya sudah. Mana handukmu?" tanyanya kembali.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku mau mandi dikamar mandimu." ucapnya, datar.

"JANGAN!" teriakku, histeris. Aku tidak mau, jika ia menggunakan semua peralatan mandiku. Astaga!

"Apa kamu mau ada seorang penjaga yang bau dan kotor? Kebersihan itu patut dijaga!" tukasnya, tajam dengan gaya bahasa seorang ketua pengurus kesehatan.

"Iya iya... Mandi sana!" gerutuku sembari menunjuk dimana ku menggantung handukku.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil handukku dan memasuki kamar mandiku.

"Kumohon, jangan melakukan hal biadab di sana ya? Kumohon, Mouri..." mohonku dalam hati, pasrah dengan keadaanku sekarang.

Tapi, sejauh ini aku sudah bisa mengontrol tubuhku sendiri. Bahkan, pusing dikepala tak kunjung datang sedetik pun kembali.

Pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka. Mouri keluar dalam keadaan rambut yang basah.

Dia terlihat seperti wanita bagiku.

"Apa kau mau meminjam pakaianku? Aku masih punya pakaian yang ukuran kecil sepertimu saat dulu ibuku membelikanku baju saat besar nanti—yang padahal saat besar inipun, tubuhku tidak muat." tawarku sembari membongkar lemariku.

"Boleh saja." jawabnya, singkat.

Aku memberikan pakaian yang masih terbungkus itu padanya dan memberinya celana kain panjang. Sepertinya dia menyukainya, terlihat dari caranya yang langsung menerima pakaianku begitu saja.

Ia membuka bungkusan itu, dan langsung memakainya.

Dia terlihat sangat keren dengan pakaian itu. Cewek keren, itulah yang bisa ku nilai darinya.

"Chousokabe, apakah penyakitmu sudah agak menghilang? Kulihat, kamu sudah bisa bergerak layaknya orang yang belum terkena sakit." tanyanya, sambil mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handukku—setelah berpakaian tentunya.

"Iya. Bahkan, aku tidak merasa pusing kembali. Kau lihat? Aku ingin mencoba melompat!" pekikku senang. Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan bersiap untuk melompat.

"Hei—Hei! Kamu belum pulih!" tukasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa! Asalkan ada dirimu, aku takkan pernah cemas!" jawabku, sambil melihat dirinya yang membelalakkan matanya karena mendengar kalimatku barusan.

"Ta—"

"Lihat! Aku akan melompat!"

Dia mencoba menghentikanku, namun aku tidak menggubrisnya. Aku melompat. Dan saat aku mengijakkan kakiku ke tempat ku berpijak kembali, aku berkata, "Tuh kan Mouri, aku—"

Belum sempat kalimat yang kulontarkan selesai, mataku berkunang-kunang. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku, dan aku terjatuh.

"Dasar kamu Chousokabe! Lihat akibat kelakuan bodohmu!" kesalnya, dengan amarah yang tak terbendung—mencoba mengejarku dengan gesit.

"Ahaha—kalau ada kau kan, aku tak perlu khawatir."

Tak sempat menangkapku, ia berbalik—keluar begitu saja dari kamarku. Mungkin kabur. Tapi pakaian yang dia pakai siang tadi kulihat masih tergeletak tak berdaya di atas mesin cuciku.

Hah—ternyata dia masih membenciku.

Tapi Mouri, aku senang kau menjagaku.

Dan soal dendamku,

Aku jadi canggung,

Apakah alasanmu membunuh pengasuhku waktu itu.

Entah kenapa, dalam benak hatiku terus menjerit,

"Mouri tidak bermaksud begitu, Motochika!"

Kurasa, kau menutupi kesedihanmu,

Dengan menjadi seperti apa dibaliknya kemarin.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk.

Setelah sekian lama, ia kembali dan menenteng sebungkus bubur ayam dan daging, juga minuman mineral.

"Mouri... Kau..."

"Ini untuk memulihkan tenagamu."

Aku membelalakkan mataku bukan main.

"Ta—Tapi, kukira kau..."

"Kamu belum makan dari tadi siang! Kamu harus makan!"

Aku membuang wajahku darinya. Aku malu, dengan prasangka burukku padanya barusan. Bisa-bisanya aku menjelekkan sahabat—partnerku sendiri.

"Aku... Bisa makan... Sendiri..." kataku terbata-bata.

"Aku tidak yakin. Jangan malu pada pengurusmu sendiri!" ujarnya dengan antusias tinggi.

Aku hanya bisa diam. Entah melongo atau memang tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Dibukanya kemasan bubur ayam tersebut. Lalu menyuapiku dengan santai dan tenang. Dari gerakannya, aku bisa menduga ia baru pertama kali menyuapi orang meskipun tenang.

Karena kebanyakan melakukan kesalahan saat menyuapiku.

"Mo, Mouri.. Kau tahu? Kita terlihat seperti suami istri." mulaiku.

"Jangan lihat disana, Chousokabe! Ini demi kebaikanmu juga!" tukasnya padaku—dengan memegang sendok dalam keadaan kaku.

"Ah... Iya..."

Dengan menahan wajahku yang pucat pasi, aku melakukan segala instruksinya. Mulai dari keteraturan makan dan minum sampai berapa banyak yang harus kuminum tiap kali meneguk sesendok makanan.

Agar tidak tersedak, katanya...

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Dan sebelum jam menunjukkannya, kami hanya menonton acara saluran tv dikamarku.

"Istirahatlah, Chousokabe. Kamu perlu tenaga. Dan kuharap, kamu pulih hingga bisa masuk sekolah besok." ucap Mouri penuh harap.

"Ku harap begitu juga, Mouri." ucapku, dengan santai.

"Apakah perlu dibantu saat naik ke kasur?"

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri." jawabku.

Aku menaikkan tubuhku ke kasur. Ku ambil selimutku, dan meletakkan kepalaku ke bantal. Sungguh empuk dan enak kurasakan.

Tapi, dimana Mouri tidur?

Kulengok kesana-kemari, mencari dirinya.

Nihil, tak kutemukan ia di kamarku.

Ku keluar dari kamarku. Dan kulihat dirinya tertidur di ruang tamu, tepatnya di sofa.

Aku bertengger di pintu kamarku, dengan melipat tanganku. Melihatnya dengan senyum kecilku.

"Mouri, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Kau tahu? Kau seperti ibuku. Cerewet, tapi perhatian. Suatu saat, aku pasti akan melupakan kesalahanmu. Aku yakin." gumamku dalam hati.

Dalam keadaan tertidur pulas—mungkin, aku mengangkatnya—meletakkannya di sebelah kasurku dan menyelimutinya.

Diam-diam, aku mencoba mencium keningnya dengan senyum keikhlasan.

Saat mulai mendekatkan bibirku pada keningnya, tiba-tiba ia mengerinyitkan dahinya.

"Sepertinya dia mimpi buruk." gumamku dalam hati.

Lalu tanpa kugubriskan, aku mencoba menciumnya kembali. Dengan cekatan, Mouri menyundulkan kepalanya di bibirku.

Suara hantaman kini menghiasi ruang kamarku.

"Sa—sakit, Mouri!" jeritku, menahan bibirku yang mulai lebam.

Seketika, dia bangkit dari kasur.

"Bodoh kamu, Chousokabe! Beraninya mengangkatku disini dan melakukan hal yang bernama yaoi bersamaku!" bentaknya, dengan amarah yang sangat membuat telingaku ditusuk.

Astaga, aku baru sadar. Aku ternyata seperti Masamune yang mencoba menyerang Yukimura.

"Bu—Bukan gitu..."

"Aku sudah menaruh curiga padamu. Tadi aku mengintip gerak-gerikmu saat aku tidur. Aku tidak bisa tidur, dan kamu melakukan hal aneh di saat aku mulai tertidur! Sungguh tega dirimu!" terangnya dengan sedikit kecewa padaku.

"Bukan gitu. Aku cuma ingin—Ah! Sudahlah!" kesalku.

Dia terdiam.

"Iya! Aku memang ingin bersamamu, kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa menahan hawa nafsuku jika bersamamu! Hanya dirimu!"

Aku menatapnya dengan kesal. Ia membelalakkan matanya.

"Ter—terserah k—kamulah!" jawabnya, dengan terbata-bata. Lalu ia terbaring di kasurku kembali.

Aku langsung menghantamkan tubuhku dikasur, dan ia tidur berpaling dariku. Namun aku memeluknya.

Ia hanya diam. Pasrah dengan kelakuan agresifku.

"Kamu nakal, Chousokabe." ucapnya, dingin.

"Biar saja!"

Sepuluh menit kemudian, saat aku mulai tertidur dan tidak bisa mengetahui apakah aku sudah tertidur apa belum, aku mendengar suara samar-samar dari seseorang.

"Chousokabe. Aku senang. Kamu tahu? Aku mencoba menjadi jahat bagimu, agar kamu tidak merasa kecewa saat aku melakukan kesalahan yang bukan kuperbuat. Maafkan aku, Chousokabe! Aku rela mati dengan kejadian yang sama dengan pengasuhmu!"

Kurasakan belaian lembut dari rambut dan mata kiriku yang tertutup.

Aku tak kuasa untuk terjaga dari bangunku. Terlalu capek.

Kini, matahari dan lautan saling mengerti,

Untuk apa mereka ada.

Merekalah yang membuat keseimbangan.

Dengan pertarungan dan kekuatan mereka.

Tentu hal ini sudah digariskan oleh tuhan sang penguasa alam.

Tidak ada yang bisa menentangnya.

Dan kami bahagia, senang karenanya.

_Yah~ akhirnya mereka bersatu :D_

_Nanti ada hal heboh di next chapter_

_Baca terus ya?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Di chapter empat ini, aku sedikit mengalami kesulitan._

_Mulai dari hp-ku yang sering nge-drop, lalu panas matahari selama berpuasa yang paling tidak bisa kutahan._

_Tapi syukur saja, aku bisa menyelesaikannya _

_Agak tegang dengan chapter ini, karena Mouri Motonari terlihat sangat—_

_KEREN! ╰(╥ ▿ ╥)╯_

_Sudah deh, nanti ceritanya gak bakal lanjut lagi. -_-_

_..._

_.._

_._

Bel berbunyi tanda istirahat. Seluruh murid di kelasku berbondong-bondong menuju kantin sekolah.

Aku menatap kosong langit. Tidak tahu mesti berbuat apa, setelah mereka semua kaget melihatku masuk kelas dalam keadaan sehat walafiat.

Ieyasu dan Masamune mendatangiku, lalu Ieyasu merangkulku seraya berkata, "Hei! Kamu cepat banget ya sembuhnya?"

"Yah, itu semua berkat Mouri." jawabku.

Masamune menatapku.

"Bagaimana tidak? Kemarin di jaga oleh ketua pengurus kesehatan sekolah ini. And I trust him." sambung Masamune.

Mitsunari menghampiriku pelan-pelan. Lalu menunduk, menyesal.

"Maafkan aku Motochika. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu kemarin..." sesalnya.

"Mitsunari...Mitsunari..." aku merangkul dirinya dan tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa! Kan ada Mouri kemarin yang menjagaku."

"Ti—Tidak apa-apa kah? Syukurlah!" serunya, senang.

"Hei! Mau ke kantin? Yukimura dan Keiji pasti sudah stand di kantin." tawar Masamune. "Ayo! Kita berempat kesana! Let's eat!"

Aku mengangguk setuju. Dan kami semua berlari untuk mendapat meja yang masih tersisa—setelah mendapat menu makan siang tentunya.

"Aku duduk disebelah adikku!"

"Aku dekat Keiji!"

"Jangan tarik aku!"

"Hei! Orang lagi makan kenapa ribut?"

Suara gaduh menghiasi meja kami. Keributan kami membuat sebagian murid melihat tingkah gila kami dengan tatapan aneh.

Tapi diantara sekian murid, mataku tertuju pada sebuah meja yang hanya diisi oleh satu orang. Dia makan dengan sangat tenang. Pakaian yang ia kenakan sangat khas kulihat, memakai rompi dan berlengan panjang.

Ku tak bisa bayangkan,

Saat dirinya sendiri seperti itu.

Memang matahari hanya sendiri melaksanakan tugasnya.

Namun, bagaimanapun kenyataannya,

Sendiri memang tidak enak.

Lihatlah aku, walau hanya untuk sementara!

Akan kutemani dirimu.

Sesungguhnya aku kesepian tanpamu.

Begitu juga dirimu.

"Motochika! Kau duduk di sebelah—"

"Teman-teman, aku kesana ya? Maaf aku tidak bersama kalian."

"Ta—tapi..."

Tanpa sempat mendengar kata mereka, aku berjalan membawa makananku ke tempat mataku tertuju.

"Halo Mouri! Boleh aku duduk bersamamu?" tanyaku, memohon.

Dia melihatku dengan dingin. Lalu menutup matanya dan membuang wajahnya padaku.

"Silakan." katanya, mempersilakanku.

Aku duduk di seberang ia duduk.

"Kenapa kamu disini, Chousokabe?" tanyanya, saat aku menusukkan selang susuku di botol susuku. "Bukankah temanmu banyak? Belum puas mendapat banyak teman seperti itu?"

"Ingat kan tentang kataku kemarin? Kau hanya boleh menjadi partnerku!"

Aku terus meneguk susuku.

"Kamu anggap aku apa, Chousokabe?" dia melihatku dengan tatapan aneh.

Aku membuang kotak susuku, dan menghela nafasku.

"Kau adalah malaikatku, Mouri. Tidak mungkin aku membuang malaikatku begitu saja, bukan?" jawabku.

Dia terpana melihatku.

"Hei! Kalian sedang ngobrol apa? Aku boleh makan disini juga gak?"

Aku dan Mouri tersentak kaget.

"Mitsunari. Jangan bikin orang kaget, dong!" kesalku padanya.

"Makanlah disini, Mitsunari." jawab Mouri dengan santai.

Ia mengangguk dan meletakkan makanannya di sebelah Mouri.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ikut bersama kami, Mitsunari?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Yah—si bocah sialan itu selalu saja mengangguku. Kamu tahu? Dia merokok bersama Masamune di meja. Dan aku yang benci rokok, langsung menyingkir dari mereka." keluh Mitsunari panjang lebar.

"Tapi disini masih ada yang seperti mereka, Mitsunari." sahut Mouri.

"Apa kau menyinggungku, Mouri?" tanyaku karena merasa tersinggung.

"Eh—jangan berkelahi!" lerai Mitsunari. "Motonari, kak Ootani menyuruhku mengundangmu ke rumahku."

"Kerumahmu? Baiklah, sehabis sekolah aku akan pulang bersamamu."

"Apakah aku juga boleh ikut?" sambungku di antara pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak. Ini—"

"Tidak apa-apa! Semakin ada orang yang mau membantu kak Ootani, semakin baik!" seru Mitsunari, senang.

"Kau yakin dengan kemampuannya, Mitsunari? Kamu ingat kan, terakhir kali membawa orang lain contohnya Ieyasu waktu itu?" tanya Mouri.

"Ah—Ieyasu itu memang masih bocah. Jadi wajar saja, kan? Kalau Chousokabe kan, terlihat dewasa." pujinya padaku.

"Ahahaha—tentu sa—"

"Meskipun kurang lebih seperti Ieyasu juga sih." desisnya kecil.

"Percayakan padaku, Mitsunari! Aku bisa kok!" kesalku.

Kami semua tertawa, dan bercerita satu sama lain.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, dan saat itu pula kami berhamburan keluar kelas. Aku langsung mengeret tangan Mouri dan Mitsunari menuju gerbang sekolah tanpa menggubris sekelilingku.

Beberapa kali aku sering menyenggol anak lain. Dan bahkan aku sempat dimaki-maki mereka tadi.

Membuat suatu kenangan.

Membuat suatu pengalaman.

Aku akan mengukirnya,

Diatas batu permata.

Untuk menunjukkan,

Bahwa kau pernah bersamaku!

Maukah dirimu,

Sudikah dirimu,

Untuk mengukir bersamaku?

"Hei! Kamu ini tidak sabaran ya?" kata Mitsunari, jengkel—setelah kami sampai di depan gerbang.

"Soalnya aku pernah dengar dari Ieyasu kalau masakan kak Ootani itu enak. Dan—"

"Dan sejak kapan kami bilang bahwa kami akan memasak?" potong Mouri.

"Eh!? Bukan ya!?"

"Sepertinya feeling Motochika bagus ya? Padahal kami tidak bilang bahwa kami akan memasak, tapi kamu tahu kami akan memasak." timpal Mitsunari, kagum. "Ayo kita jalan! Semakin cepat, semakin baik!"

Kami semua berlari, dan tiba di depan toko Mitsunari.

Tertulis, 'Pendeta Penghancur Hideyoshi'.

Aku langsung merinding mendengarnya. Bisa-bisanya, kakak Mitsunari membuat nama warungnya dengan arti seseram itu.

"Jangan pedulikan pampletnya Motochika! Ayo kita masuk!" tegur Mitsunari.

Aku mengangguk, dan kami masuk berbarengan. Kakaknya, Ootani, menyambut kami dengan duduk di belakang tokonya. Ia memakai perban di wajah dan tubuhnya karena penyakit lepra yang dideritanya, kata Mitsunari waktu itu.

"Mitsunari, kau membawa temanmu lagi ya?" tanyanya.

"Katanya dia juga mau membantu masak, kak! Jangan khawatir apakah dia akan seperti temanku yang berhoodie kuning waktu itu. Karena aku pasti minta ganti rugi dari Motochika!"

Suara tawa kakak beradik kini menghiasi ruangan toko tersebut. Aku dan Mouri bergidik ngeri dengan tawa mereka yang sangat khas seramnya.

"Ayo! Ubi yang kakak rebus sudah siap dan tinggal digoreng! Kurasa, teman kekarmu ini bisa menghancurkan adonan bumbunya."

"Serahkan padaku, kak!" seruku.

"Dan Motonari, terima kasih atas rekomendasimu atas bumbu ubi goreng kami waktu itu."

Aku tercengang.

"Aku tersanjung mendengarnya." sahut Mouri dengan menatap kakak Mitsunari penuh senyum.

"Mo—Jadi Mouri... MEMBANTU KALIAN SEJAK KAPAN!?" jeritku, kaget.

"Ahaha—waktu itu karena tugas rumah yang kelompoknya sebangku, aku membawa Motonari kesini. Lalu Motonari melihat kakakku memasak ubi dengan bumbu yang turun temurun di keluarga kami. Ia memberitahu kalau bumbu kami kurang pedas dan asin, jadi dia menyuruh kami mencari bumbu rempah yang pas. Dan hasilnya, kakakku mencobanya dan kami berhasil membuat keripik ubi bumbu yang baru sehingga makin banyak pelanggan, terutama Ieyasu." tandas Mitsunari.

"Dan teman berhoodie kuning Mitsunari itu selalu membeli banyak sekali keripik ubi. Maklum, katanya dia keluarga kaya." sambung kakak Mitsunari. "Yuk masuk! Kita banyak pesanan hari ini. Motonari, aku berharap banyak darimu."

"Tidak masalah, kakak." ucap Mouri, mantap.

Dan kulihat, dirumah kakaknya itu banyak sekali ubi rebus dan rempah-rempah.

"Bayangkan saja, kami langsung membeli ubi dan rempah-rempahnya dari Indonesia. Soalnya negara itu memang terkenal dengan sumber daya alam, ketika terakhir kali kami rekreasi ke Indonesia." cerita Mitsunari.

"Dan aku juga memesan buah yang unik dari negara sana. Sebentar, aku ambilkan dulu ya?"

Kak Ootani pun beranjak menuju sebuah lemari makanan, dan membawa sekantong plastik besar berisi buah dari negara itu.

"Ini adalah salak. Coba kalian buka kulitnya, didalamnya ada daging yang sangat enak."

Kami mengambil satu-satu buah itu dan aku membukanya dengan susah payah. Ujung jariku terluka akibat kulitnya yang berduri. Tapi setelah memakan dagingnya, aku seperti ingin memakannya lagi.

"Ini—ini enak sekali! Asam manis, dan melekat di lidah. Lihat, lidahku lengket saat kutempelkan ke dinding mulut!" seruku pada mereka.

"Kak, bolehkah kami menghabiskan buah ini?" mohon Mitsunari.

"Bukankah adik sudah menghabiskan buah itu minggu lalu? Ini kan upah untuk Motonari karena membantu kita!" gerutu kakaknya.

"Biarkan saja. Kami ingin memakannya bersama. Apakah boleh?" sahut Mouri.

"Emm—sudahlah. Kalau itu yang kamu inginkan."

Senyum tersungging di wajah mulus Mitsunari.

"Oke, saatnya untuk memasak." seru Mitsunari.

Dan berlangsunglah pembagian tugas kami. Aku ditugaskan untuk mencampurkan dan menghancurkan bumbu rempah dan Mouri ditugaskan untuk memotong ubi menjadi tipis bersama Mitsunari. Dan kemudian kak Ootani menggoreng ubi yang mereka potong dan menaruhnya diatas koran.

"Ini kebiasaan negara Indonesia. Minyak ubinya akan meresap di atas kertas koran." jelas kak Ootani pada kami.

Kami terus melakukannya sampai jam setengah enam sore. Dan lebih dari kardus penyimpanan keripik ubi sudah dikemas.

"Empat puluh dua. Yak! Terima kasih, anak-anak! Berkat kalian, kakak jadi terbantu dan bisa menghasilkan banyak sekali. Sebagai oleh-olehnya, bawalah keripik ubi ini dan sisa salak yang belum dimakan oleh Mitsunari." ia menenteng bungkusan buah salak dan beberapa bungkus keripik sambil menatap Mitsunari dengan senyum nakal.

Mitsunari menatap jengkel kakaknya.

"Terima kasih, kak. Kalau butuh bantuan kami, jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku dan Chousokabe." tawar Mouri sambil memegang tanganku.

"Ahaha—tentu saja, Motonari! Hati-hati dijalan ya!"

"Iya!" seru kami serempak.

Setelah melambaikan tangan pada mereka, kami menyusuri daerah Chugoku. Dan disana terlihat kafe yang banyak sekali lampu hias mewarnai kafe itu.

"Astaga! Aku lupa seminggu lagi akan ada hari natal!" pekikku. "Kita singgah sementara disana yuk, Mouri?"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu." jawabnya, datar.

"Nanti aku traktir!"

"Baiklah." jawabnya dengan antusias tinggi.

Aku langsung mengeret tangannya sambil menenteng bungkusan pemberian kak Ootani tadi. Lalu memilih tempat duduk yang cukup strategis dan kubuka laptopku.

"Ah! Sudah lama tidak buka email sendiri. Syukur saja disini ada Wi-Fi gratis!" seruku, sambil melihat Mouri yang juga mengeluarkan laptopnya dari tasnya.

"Selamat petang! Mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan pada kami. "Nama saya Tsuruhime, kalau—"

Aku dan Mouri tercengang melihat teman sekelas kami yang bekerja disini.

"Tsu—Tsuruhime? Kau bekerja disini?" tanyaku, kaget.

"Ini kan kafe keluargaku, jadi wajar kan aku membantu?"

"Oh—begitu." jawabku, singkat. "Kalau gitu, aku pesan cherry cake dan lemon tea. Kalau Mouri?"

"Aku hanya ingin lime key cake dan lime juice."

"Baiklah! Tunggu, ya?" seru Tsuruhime pada kami dan berlalu begitu saja dari kami.

Aku membuka emailku dan menatap Mouri sejenak.

"Coba, aku kirim pesan padanya ya?" gumamku dalam hati.

Ku ketik sebuah kalimat sapaan untuknya.

'Halo senpai! Lama tidak email-an lagi, ya? Soalnya waktu itu aku sakit sih! (^ ^;)'

Aku menengokinya sebentar. Mouri tersenyum kecil disebelahku, dengan wajah masih menghadap laptopnya. Dan ia membalas pesanku.

'Iya. Dan bodohnya, senpai merasa kesepian. (°ㅿ°)'

Kesepian?

Apa maksudnya dengan kesepian?

'Senpai? Bukannya kemarin bersamaku sewaktu aku sakit? Σ(°ㅿ° )'

'Yah—bagaimana ya.. Pokoknya maksud senpai itu bukan dalam arti secara fisik. (^0^)a'

Aku melihat Mouri dengan tatapan heran. Dia pun melihatku kembali, kemudian membuang wajahnya.

'Berhenti melihatku dengan aneh, Chousokabe! (◣_◢||)'

Aku tertawa kecil.

'Senpai aneh (∪ㅿ∪)╯'

'Sudahlah, emangnya kamu sendiri tidak aneh apa? (¬ㅿ¬)「 '

'Mouri eh—senpai aneh! (ㅿ

Setelah sekian lama kami saling membalas dan mengejek, akhirnya kue yang kami pesan pun terhidang di meja.

Kutatap wajahnya yang sangat, santai.

Janganlah membuat dirimu dingin.

Sekali-kali, buatlah dirimu hangat.

Janganlah terus bersembunyi,

Janganlah terus berada di alam yang tak kau inginkan.

Kau mau bersamaku, bukan?

Mau merasakan kehangatanku selama ini, bukan?

Ayolah, Mouri!

Jangan pernah membuat impianku,

Hancur berkeping-keping.

"Mouri, emang sudah berapa novel sih kamu terbitkan?" tanyaku, saat ingin menyuap dengan suapan pertama kueku.

"Sebenarnya, banyak." jawabnya. "Tapi bila dibukukan, belum ada sekalipun."

Aku menjatuhkan suapan pertama kueku juga sendokku di piring. Kutatap dia dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ja—JADI KAU BELUM PERNAH MENERBITKAN SATU NOVEL PUN!?" teriakku.

"Jangan teriak, Chousokabe." desisnya, dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir tipisnya. "Yah—memang cerita yang kubuat sudah banyak. Tapi aku tidak ingin membukukannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menunggu dirimu menjadi penulis bestseller, Chousokabe." jawabnya, tenang.

Seketika, jantungku berderup kencang.

"Ap—APA!?"

Ia hanya santai menikmati lime juice-nya.

"Aku juga pertamanya tidak tahu kenapa kamu begitu menyukai karyaku. Tapi aku hargai itu."

Wajahku pucat pasi.

"Kuharap, kamu membaca karya terakhirku. Karena ini adalah karya terakhir yang kubuat." tandasnya sambil mengetik laptopnya dengan gesit.

"Terakhir? Mengapa? Bukankah kau bisa menjadi penulis bestseller bersamaku, Mouri?"

"Sebagai penerus ilmuwan dari ayahku, aku tidak boleh menghancurkan masa depan keluargaku. Dan lagian, itu hanyalah kerja sampinganku untuk menghibur diriku." jelasnya.

"Tapi—Mouri, siapa yang akan kupanggil senpai bila bukan kau? Mouri, kumohon Mouri! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Suasana pun semakin tegang. Bagiku—tidak untuk Mouri.

Dia masih asyik memakan lime key cakenya sambil mengetik.

"Bacakan, Mouri! Aku ingin kau membacakannya!"

Dia menjatuhkan cakenya dipiring.

"Apa!? Kamu sudah gila, ya!?" bentaknya.

"Ayolah, sekali ini saja." pintaku. Ia melihat layar laptopnya kembali. Dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hidup seseorang itu akan berarti bila dalam kematiannya akan diingat oleh orang. Itulah yang diajarkan oleh orang yang berarti dalam hidupku." katanya, membaca ceritanya dengan agak ragu.

"Dulu, seorang anak kecil dirawat oleh orang yang bukan ibunya, namun pengganti ibunya. Ia yang membesarkan anak kecil itu seorang diri."

"Aku ingin kembali ke rumahku. Selamat tinggal, Chousokabe." ia menyimpan laptopnya dan memasukkannya dalam tas miliknya yang berwarna putih hijau.

"Sudah selesai?" ku tutup laptopku.

"Iya. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

Aku beranjak dari kursi.

"Kau tahu, Mouri? Aku ingin kerumahmu malam ini."

Lime juice yang ingin ia teguk pun keluar dari mulutnya, menyemprotkannya padaku.

"Ap—Untuk apa kamu kerumahku!?" tanyanya dengan wajah horor.

"Aku tidak ingin tidur sendirian lagi hari ini. Boleh ya?" pintaku padanya.

Hening. Ia menggenggam erat tasnya.

"Tch! Baiklah, mumpung tidak ada orang tuaku dirumah." gerutunya.

Aku bersorak, kembali duduk dan menghabiskan kue dan lemon tea-ku dengan cepat. Setelah membayar pada Tsuruhime, kami beranjak dari kursi dan berlari menuju rumah Mouri sambil menenteng kantong bingkisan pemberian kakak Mitsunari.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang rumah Mouri, ia membuka gerbangnya.

Rumahnya memang sederhana, layaknya rumah rakyat biasa.

Tapi di dalam gudang bawah tanah, terlihat seperti ruang alien bagiku.

"Tempat ini, tempat inilah tempatku melihat mayat pengasuhku lima tahun yang lalu." bisikku dalam hati.

"Chousokabe?" tegurnya saat aku melamun.

"Eh—oh ya Mouri! Maaf, aku tadi melamun."

Keringat dingin tersimbah di tubuhku.

"Ayahku masih menyimpan mayat pengasuhmu. Kita teliti bersama." katanya, dengan gaya seorang detektif.

Aku mengikuti kakinya, melangkah setiap anak tangga dalam ruang bawah tanah. Ketakutan dan penasaran tercampur menjadi satu.

Saat Mouri membuka lemari penyimpanan mayat—yang sangat banyak, kulihat ia mencoba membuka satu pintu laci.

"Ini, kamu lihat? Mayat pengasuhmu yang sudah ayahku awetkan."

Aku menengok ke dalam laci itu. Kulitnya sangat putih pucat.

Dengan mata horor yang masih menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"Cepat keluarkan mayatnya! Kita harus meneliti otaknya agar mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan dia menjadi psikopat."

Aku mengangguk. Dan dengan cepat ku keluarkan mayat pengasuhku itu.

"Aduh—dimana ayahku menyimpan sinar x-nya ya? Dimana juga dia menyimpan sinar gamma?"

"Jangan panik, Mouri." kataku, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Masalahnya, aku baru ingat bahwa malam ini aku tidur bersama anak tetanggaku, yang katanya teman karib Mitsunari!"

"Ja—JAM BERAPA!?" pekikku, tidak kalah paniknya.

"Sekarang! Dan kita harus diam-diam disini! Aku tadi sempat mendengar suara langkahnya masuk kerumahku! Mudahan saja dia tidak mendatangi ruang bawah tanah ini." paniknya. "Ah! Ini dia sinar gammanya!"

Tidak berapa lama, suara langkah kini mendekati ruang bawah tanah ini.

"Chousokabe! Matikan lampunya! Bersembunyi di bawah meja kimia ini bersamaku!" bisiknya, panik. Ia meletakkan begitu saja sinar gamma di meja.

"Tapi, mayatnya?"

"Letakkan di depan kita! Cepat!"

Aku melakukan instruksinya dan kami pun bersembunyi di tempat yang ditunjukkan Mouri.

_Bagaimanakah kelanjutan mereka? Apakah mereka akan ketahuan menyelinap? Saksikan terus (loe kira sinetron?) di fanfic ini! (^ ^)/_


	5. Chapter 5

_Cerita terakhir yang tragis.___

_Menurutku sih... Hehe...___

_Saat menulis cerita terakhir ini, aku hampir menangis. Yah—mungkin hanya sebagian orang yang mengerti aku. Seperti Motochika mengerti Motonari. #galau.___

_Kuharap, aku seperti Motonari! ƪ(◦'▿'◦ )_

...

..

.

Suara derap kaki pun mendarat tepat di depan kami.

Aku benar-benar pucat dan tegang saat itu.

Lampu benderang membuat mataku silau dan ingin bersin saat itu. Namun Mouri menutup mulutku.

"Motonari belum pulang? Tumben lama banget." suara itu pun agak menjauh. "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini."

Aku mencoba mengintip di celah-celah meja itu. Terlihat pemuda dengan samar-samar berambut silver sama sepertiku—namun dia berpotongan rambut seperti Yukimura, dengan berpakaian t-shirt warna ungu putih.

"Ah, ada tikus!"

Aku semakin kaku. Kulihat Mouri dengan santai duduk di sebelahku, dengan memainkan jarinya.

Tapi, sepertinya ada sesuatu di balik jari-jemari lentiknya itu

"Ada dua lagi!"

Kami berdua menegang.

"Lebih baik kubunuh saja." ia mengambil sinar gamma yang di temukan Mouri barusan.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Tidak bisa kubayangkan ia akan membunuhku dengan sinar gamma itu.

Tidak berapa lama, kudengar sesuatu terjatuh dekat meja kami.

Ternyata memang dua ekor tikus.

Aku menghela nafas—panjang, dan merasa menjijikkan. Mengerikan sekali melihat tikus itu kehilangan matanya.

"Ah! Selanjutnya, aku akan mencari mayat kesayangan ayah Mouri! Tapi, di laci mana ya?"

Suara lemari terbuka dan tertutup menghiasi lab ayah Mouri saat itu.

"Kok ada yang kosong? Dimana mayat yang disimpan Mouri lima tahun lalu?" gumamnya.

"Mouri, sebenarnya dia siapamu sih?" tanyaku dalam hati. "Tuh orang kayaknya licik banget!"

"AHH! INI DIA MAYATNYA!" teriaknya, senang. "Tapi, kenapa diluar?"

Mayat pengasuhku!

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, wahai pemuda jelek!" ketusku dalam hati dengan raut wajah kesal.

Mouri menatapku dengan horor dan geram.

"Baik, saatnya mencoba menghancurkan sel otaknya dengan sinar gamma ini. Bermimpilah kau bisa melewatiku, Mouri Motonari! AHAHAHA—"

Mouri berlonjak dari persembunyiannya—yang membuatku terkejut.

"Berhenti, Takenaka! Aku dari dulu sudah tahu rencana jahatmu!" pekiknya, geram.

Dia pun kaget. Dan semakin kaget saat aku juga keluar dari persembunyian kami.

"Motonari! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ada disini?" tanyanya, kaku—sambil menyimpan sinar gamma yang ia genggam.

"Akan kulaporkan tindakanmu pada ayahku, Takenaka Hanbei!"

"Dengan apa?" tantangnya.

"Dengan ini—" Mouri mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jemarinya tadi.

Sebuah alat perekam suara tergenggam ditangannya.

Dia semakin pucat.

"Tch! Kalau begitu, lebih baik kubunuh saja kau!"

Diambilnya sinar gamma yang ia selipkan dikantongnya tadi, kemudian mencoba mengarahkan kami.

"Chousokabe! Hati-hati dengan sinar itu! Kamu lihat kan terakhir kali dia menggunakannya untuk menghancurkan mata tikus?" bilang Mouri padaku.

"Aku tahu, Mouri!"

Dengan gesit aku mencoba membuatnya kesal padaku.

"Orang ini susah amat di sinarin!" ketusnya.

"Jangan remehkan atlet sepertiku!" lecehku padanya.

"Kalau dia, bagaimana?" ia mencoba menyinari Mouri—yang sedang mencoba menangkapnya dibelakangnya, dengan sinar gamma yang ia pakai.

Dan dia berhasil menyinari bagian hati dalam tubuh Mouri, walau hanya sekejap.

"Mo—MOURI!" aku berlari sejauh yang kubisa, namun terlambat.

UHUKK!

Mouri jatuh tersungkur. Dipeluknya kaki Takenaka hingga membuat ia tidak bisa konsentrasi menyinariku.

"Mouri Motonari! Lepaskan!" ditendangnya wajah Mouri hingga lebam.

Aku menjotos wajahnya dengan amarah yang tiada terbendung, hingga ia terpelanting. Sinar gamma-nya pun jatuh di dekat kakiku.

Aku memeluk Mouri, dengan sangat erat.

"Mouri? Kau tak apa-apa, kan?" tanyaku.

"Cepat amankan sinar gamma-nya!" perintahnya padaku.

Aku menurutinya, dan menaruhnya di meja dekat mayat pengasuhku.

"Mouri, kau takkan selamat! Kau takkan bisa hidup! Bahkan, rumah sakit takkan bisa menyelamatkanmu!"

"Diam kau, sialan!" umpatku, dan menghajar wajahnya sekali lagi.

Dia memejamkan matanya, kelelahan karena wajahnya yang lebam akibat pukulanku yang brutal.

Kutatap wajah Mouri. Dibibirnya mulai mengalir darah dan wajahnya memucat seketika.

"Sabar, Mouri! Aku akan panggilkan ambulan!"

Ku rogoh kantong seragam sekolahku dan mengambil hp-ku. Ku telepon ambulan dengan kepanikan yang tiada dapat kutahan.

"Pak ambulan, cepat! Tolong! Temanku hampir mati! Tolong!"

"Baik, kami kesana!"

Aku menutup handphone-ku dan menempelkan dahiku pada dadanya.

"Mouri..." kataku, lirih. Kini air mata berurai di wajahku.

"Chousokabe, maaf. Akulah yang membunuh pengasuhmu! Maaf!"

"Aku tahu Mouri." tangisku padanya. "Kau melakukannya waktu itu."

Ia masih terkapar di lantai. Dan tidak sanggup menyangga matanya—membuat ia memejamkan matanya dengan tidak sadar.

"Motonari! Kenapa kau, nak?" ayahnya datang dan berlari ke arah kami berdua disertai petugas ambulan dan polisi.

"Anak yang di panggil Mouri 'Takenaka' telah memotong sedikit urat hati anakmu. Dan ia kini terkapar di lantai." tunjukku pada pemuda yang mencelakai Mouri.

"Takenaka Hanbei! Kau takkan kumaafkan!" pekik ayahnya.

"Pak! Sabar! Anak bapak sekarat!" tegur salah satu petugas polisi.

"Ah iya. Maaf."

Aku benar-benar panik. Dengan wajahku yang masih bersimbah air mata, aku mengikuti ayahnya menuju rumah sakit.

"Motonari! Bertahanlah nak!" mohon ayahnya, terduduk di kursi depan ruang mawar dimana Mouri di masuki.

"Sabar, pak." kataku, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kamu, kamu sahabat Motonari sewaktu kecil, bukan?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Dulu, Motonari pernah membunuh pengasuhmu karena pengasuhmu mengatai hal buruk padamu dan mencoba membunuh kalian berdua saat itu."

Aku membelalakkan mataku.

Mengatai? Pengasuhku mengatai?

"Dulu ia sempat ditangkap polisi karena kasus itu. Dan Motonari merasa sedih sekaligus senang. Senang karena kamu tidak akan mati terbunuh oleh pengasuhmu."

Kini aku semakin merasa bersalah padanya.

Kugenggam erat tanganku.

"Juga takkan pernah merasa sakit hati karena kata-kata pengasuhmu. Itulah yang kurasakan dari anakku ketika—"

"P—PAK! MAAFKAN AKU!" teriakku, berlonjak dari kursi yang kududuki. Kemudian menunduk menghadap ayahnya.

Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tahu masalah kamu dan Motonari. Cukup maafkan dia, maka ia akan senang."

Aku tersenyum, dan seorang dokter keluar—menemui kami.

"Pak! Bagaimana keadaan anak saya?"

"Ia masih bisa bernafas. Dan waktu hidupnya takkan lama lagi. Kami sudah menambal urat hatinya. Namun dia masih juga pucat. Kini kami tak bisa apa-apa lagi."

Kami menunduk, pasrah.

"Berbicaralah padanya selagi sempat." ujar dokter itu. "Kini, hanya mukjizat tuhanlah yang dapat menyembuhkannya."

"Chousokabe, masuklah duluan. Aku akan menyusul setelah menghukum Takenaka atas kelakuannya."

"Tapi pak, kenapa bapak mengandalkan dokter lain? Bukannya bapak seorang dokter?" tanyaku, penasaran.

"Kini, laboratoriumku disita polisi." sesalnya. "Temui Motonari lah selagi sempat."

"Baiklah." jawabku, singkat.

Sebelum kami tiba disini, aku sudah menelepon teman-temanku menjenguk Mouri. Tapi belum ada diantara mereka yang datang.

"Maaf semuanya, aku duluan." bisikku dalam hati.

Ku membuka pintu kamar Mouri dan melihatnya dalam keadaan tragis. Suara mesin menghiasi kamar Mouri.

Aku menghampirinya pelan-pelan. Dan memegang tangannya erat-erat.

"Mouri, maafkan aku! Seharusnya aku tidak membencimu waktu itu! Seharusnya aku tidak pergi mengunjungi rumahmu waktu itu! Se—"

"Jangan menyesal bila ini sudah terjadi, Chousokabe." timpalnya. "Seharusnya aku kan yang minta maaf?"

Kini mataku berkaca-kaca.

"Kumohon, Motochika. Bacalah ceritaku di laptopku. Berilah benda ini bila ayahku tidak mengizinkannya, saat kamu ingin membacanya." ia memberikan sebuah benda yang persis ketika menyimpan rekaman suara Takenaka.

Aku menerima barang pemberiannya.

"Mouri, baru pertama kali kamu memanggilku 'Motochika'."

Ia menatapku dengan senyum lirih.

"Padahal baru saja kita bersama, tapi kini kita terpisah lagi." katanya, lirih. "Aku kesepian, Chousokabe. Teruslah didekatku."

Dadaku sesak. Namun kutahan.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan mencium dahinya dengan lembut.

Tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Aku ketakutan. Aku tidak ingin mati." air mata berurai di wajahnya. "Tolong, jangan sekarang..."

Aku hanya pasrah mendengar keluhannya.

"Ayah. Tolong aku."

"Aku disini, Mouri! Jangan takut! Kau harus kuat!"

Ia melihatku dengan ragu.

"Aku, punya satu permintaan. Tolong, berikan laptopku padaku. Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu bila aku sudah tiada dinovelku."

Aku mengambil tasnya dan memberikan laptopnya padanya. Ia mengetik dengan sangat serius sekali.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia lunglai dan tak sanggup untuk mengetik.

"Aku... Tidak tahan lagi..." ucapnya, dan membiarkan dirinya di tindih oleh laptopnya.

Ku taruh laptopnya di meja dekat diriku berdiri.

Kugenggam tangannya yang pucat. Sungguh dingin rasanya.

"Kehangatan ini, akan kuingat saat aku sudah di sana, menyusul pengasuhmu nanti. Kini, aku berani menemui ajalku."

Ku tatap ia. Kini tubuhku juga ikut terguncang hebat.

"Chousokabe Motochika, terima kasih telah menemaniku."

Aku tersenyum.

"Dan memberiku arti hidup."

Kini, kata-kata itu kembali lagi,

Dan diucapkan pada mulut orang yang menghilangkan arti hidupku.

Yang akan tiada didunia ini.

Jangan tinggalkan aku!

Aku rela menghilangkan waktu hidupku biar seribu tahun.

Hanya untuk bisa menghidupimu walau hanya satu hari.

Tapi apa boleh daya?

Kini hanya ada penyesalan belaka.

Ya tuhan, kepadamu aku memohon!

Kumohon, hidupkan ia kembali!

Aku rela menggantinya dengan nyawaku sendiri, tuhan!

Tolong dengarlah suara jeritan hatiku ini!

Suara alam yang turut berduka saat ia akan meninggalkanku!

Tapi, ia tak mengabulkan doaku.

"Mouri! Jangan pergi secepat ini!" aku menggigil, ketakutan.

"Hei, kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ketakutan?" tanyanya, pelan. "Bukannya kamu yang membuatku tegar menghadapi detik terakhir kematianku?"

"Ak—aku... Mouri! Jangan pergi malaikatku!"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi. Pasti." jawabnya, sambil mengelus mata kiriku dan rambutku dengan lembut.

"Kau, seperti ibuku."

Ia menatapku, puas.

"Selamat tinggal, Chousokabe Motochika. Kini, aku bisa meninggalkan dirimu dengan tidak merasa terbebani kembali."

Hembusan angin sempat terhenti.

Ia menutup matanya pelan, dengan senyumannya yang awet di wajahnya.

Hembusan nafasnya yang terakhir ia keluarkan dengan menggenggam tanganku, erat.

Alam pun berduka dengan suara guyuran hujan menghujam ruangan ini.

Kini, suara mesin pun tidak bisa memberhentikan suaranya.

"Mouri.." jeritku, sedih.

Ku coba bertahan agar tidak menangis.

Meskipun rasanya sakit.

Dimana dirimu sekarang?

Kembali, kumohon!

Jangan bercanda saat ini juga!

Hei! Mouri!

Aku panik, tahu!

Mungkin apabila kau sedang bercanda, kau bisa membuatku panik.

Kumohon! Kuharap ini hanya lelucon.

Dan suara derapan kaki terdengar, menuju ruangan tempatku menunduk.

"Motochika! Maaf kami terlambat! Tadi kami—"

Yukimura, Keiji, Masamune, Ieyasu, dan Mitsunari membelalakkan mata mereka.

"MOTONARI!?" pekik Ieyasu.

"Demi tuhan, teman kita baru saja meninggalkan kita." mulai Mitsunari. "Selamat tinggal, kawan."

"Semoga tuhan membimbingmu menuju tempat istirahat yang layak." kata Keiji sambil tersenyum.

Kutahan isakanku, mencoba mengikhlaskannya.

"Ternyata ini bukan candaan ya, Mouri?" gumamku.

Ieyasu pun merangkulku.

"Jangan ditahan, Motochi—"

"Oh iya!" potongku. "Aku harus bawa laptopnya! Aku pinjam payungmu, Ieyasu!"

Ieyasu menberikan payungnya padaku.

Ku berjalan menuju mayatnya, mengelus wajahnya dan mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

"Aku pinjam punyamu dulu, ya?" izinku.

Aku berlari keluar kamar, mengeret laptopnya tanpa menghiraukan mereka.

"Motochika, aku salut padamu. Right, guys?"

Di bukit belakang sekolahku, ku buka laptopnya. Dan membaca ketikannya yang belum dikeluarkannya dilayar.

'Pengasuhnya ingin membunuh anak malang yang kehilangan mata kirinya dan juga sahabatku itu. Aku yang saat itu melindungi anak malang itu malah ikut terjerumus oleh masalah mereka. Ku hanya diam, karena aku tahu anak malang itu mengagumi dirinya.

Namun, saat kudengar kata "Dia hanya anak iblis! Dia tidak pantas hidup! Apa kau akan biarkan dia hidup?"

Aku menggertakkan gigiku, dan mencoba menampar mulutnya. Namun ia malah ingin menusukkan pisaunya. Syukur saja meleset.

Aku menendang tangannya dan pisau yang ia genggam terpelanting. Aku mengambil pisaunya dan menggertak agar ia tidak macam-macam padaku. Namun ia berpikir aku hanya bisa menggertak dan mencoba merebut pisau dari genggamanku. Tanpa sempat mengendalikan pisau itu, pisau itu tertancap tepat dijantungnya.

Aku syok. Dan selain aku ditangkap polisi karena kasus pembunuhan oleh anak kecil, aku juga dibenci oleh sahabatku sendiri. Aku melaporkan cerita ini pada ayahku, dan ayahku membebaskanku dari penjara. Tapi ia tidak bisa membuat aku dan anak malang itu kembali bersama.'

"Maafkan aku Mouri. Kukira, kau membunuhnya karena memang membencinya." gumamku.

'Kini, tiga tahun berlalu. Aku sekarang kelas 2 SMP, dan sekelas dengan dirinya kembali. Sebenarnya, bila aku tidak memaksa untuk sekolah di sekolah biasa pada ayahku, mungkin aku takkan pernah sekelas dengannya.

Dan aku ingin memberitahu hal yang sesungguhnya pada anak malang itu, namun aku tidak bisa! Aku terlalu malu!

Hingga sebuah pemikiran baru saja terpikir olehku. Ya—dengan menjadi seorang penulis!

Kini kumulai karirku sebagai seorang penulis. Namun aku hanya menyimpan cerita yang ingin kusampaikan pada anak malang itu pada laptopku. Aku tidak bisa mempublishnya! Sungguh pengecut diriku!

Kuberikan emailku kepada pembaca. Namun hanya ada satu orang yang selalu kubalas, yang mengagumi karyaku—sampai-sampai memanggilku 'senpai'. Aku merasa tersanjung karenanya. Tapi tetap saja, anak malang itu takkan mungkin membaca maha karyaku.

Dan sampai kelas 1 SMA, kami sekelas kembali. Saat itu orang yang memanggilku 'senpai' penasaran dengan diriku. Kami bertemu saat itu.

Dan betapa kagetnya, ketika orang itu adalah anak malang itu sendiri. Dan aku kabur.

Namun aku menyesal dan hanya bisa menunduk.'

"Mouri, aku mengerti kenapa kau begitu." lirihku.

'Keesokan harinya, ia terlambat untuk kedua kalinya—setelah pertamanya dia terlambat pada hari pertama mengajar.

Ia hampir dihukum, namun aku membelanya. Meskipun ia tidak tahu bahwa aku bermaksud melindunginya, tapi tak apalah.

Dan ia tiba-tiba pingsan dari tempat duduknya. Kami langsung terlonjak dari kursi, dan mendatanginya. Aku menyuruh Ieyasu menggendongnya, selaku ketua pengurus kesehatan di sekolah. Karena Ieyasu tidak diperbolehkan pak Shimazu dan hanya aku yang boleh keluar, maka dengan susah payah aku mengangkatnya. Dasar pak Shimazu! Kau harus membayarnya nanti!'

Aku syok.

"Eh? Waktu itu kau bilang, mereka yang menggendongku! Kenapa malah dirimu yang menggendongku?" pekikku.

Aku tertawa kecil.

"Mouri, kau itu tsundere ya!"

'Ia terus mengigau di perjalanan. Dan selalu berkata, "pengasuh!". Aku muak dan mencoba meneriakinya kembali dan ia terbangun. Ia menceritakan mimpinya padaku, dan aku merinding saat itu. Tapi kututupi dengan sikap tenang.

Hingga ia membentakku karena aku tak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Memang itu menyakitkan, tapi lebih menyakitkan bila kita merasa tidak bersalah, bukan? Oleh karena itu, aku mencoba menjadi jahat dalam percakapan itu, agar ia senang mengataiku.

Makilah aku terus. Karena itulah balasan aku membuatmu sedih.

Keesokannya, di kelas sepi sekali tanpa kehadirannya. Dan Keiji menelepon anak malang itu. Oh ya, kukasih nama yang sebenarnya aja padanya dalam percakapan telepon.

"Motochika! Hari ini Mitsunari akan menjagamu! Kau baik-baiklah disana, ok?"

Aku sempat mengajukan diriku, namun Keiji menolaknya. Dan aku baru ingat, bahwa tidak mungkin ia akan menerimaku.'

"Pasti berat bagimu, ya kan?"

'Dan setelah pulang sekolah, aku hanya bermain di ruang bawah tanah. Ku gabungkan sel tikus dan burung, namun hasil sel itu sangat aneh. Ku membuangnya dan hp-ku berdering saat itu. Keiji menyuruhku untuk menjaga Chousokabe Motochika. Dan aku setuju. Bahagia rasanya diriku.

Dan disana, aku tidak ingin menuliskan kejadian yang ku alami. Tapi saat itu, aku sangat terharu saat ia mengecup dahiku. Meskipun aku membentaknya, namun ia menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa menahannya!"

Aku sangat bahagia. Dan pakaian pemberiannya, akan ku simpan kelak sampai ku mati.

Kami kembali menjadi sahabat juga saat itu. Dan ia mendekatiku makan, membantu keluarga Mitsunari memasak, juga mentraktirku makan di kafe milik keluarga Tsuruhime.

Aku memutuskan untuk memberi petunjuk sedikit demi sedikit padanya. Dan saat ia ingin menginap di rumahku, aku bahagia. Aku bisa memberitahunya bila ada dirumahku.

Tapi saat itu, kakak angkatku, Takenaka Hanbei, menyinariku dengan sinar gamma.

Ku tidak yakin akan hidup bertahan lama.

Namun, aku bersyukur,

Ketika aku bisa mengucapkan kata terakhir.

Saat kematianku akan tiba.

Kau tahu, Chousokabe? Kau adalah sosok kakak bagiku.

Aku tahu, takkan ada yang mengingatku saat aku mati nanti.

Hidupku selamanya kelabu.

Tapi saat kau meminta maaf padaku, hidupku seakan-akan dipenuhi pelangi.

Aku merasa sanggup menemui ajalku.

Meskipun tidak rela, karena aku baru saja berbicara lagi padamu.

Chousokabe, hanya satu permohonanku saat ku mati yang tak bisa ku ucapkan.

Bantulah kakak Mitsunari nanti.

Jangan lupakan mereka yang selalu menemanimu dalam kesepian, tidak sepertiku.

Jadilah seorang penulis bestseller.

Juga ingatlah namaku.

Chousokabe, aku mencintaimu dan mendukungmu.

Selamanya.'

Tanpa sadar, aku meneteskan air mataku, dan meletakkan laptopnya di sebelahku.

Dadaku sesak seketika. Aku hanya bisa menggenggam erat dadaku.

"Aku terlihat cengeng, ya?" gumamku dalam hati.

Ku tatap benda pemberian Mouri dengan menangis terisak. Kuletakkan payung Ieyasu melindungi laptop Mouri.

Ku tekan tombol menyala pada alat itu.

""Aku berikan laptopku pada Chousokabe saat aku mati nanti. Dokter, andalah saksinya. Bila ada yang mencoba menghalangi pemberianku, maka anda bisa kan membelaku?"

"Tentu saja, tuan Motonari. Kami akan menjaga amanatmu.""

Ku berjalan keluar dari pohon naunganku, dan menatap langit hitam.

"MOURI!" jeritku, histeris.

"AKU MENYESAL, MOURI! AKU MENYESAL TELAH MEMBUATMU TERSIKSA SELAMA INI! Mou—ri.."

Tubuhku tidak bisa menyanggaku. Dan aku pun jatuh, dibawah guyuran hujan.

"Mouri... Malaikatku... Aku sakit! Aku ingin berbuat baik padamu! MOURI!"

Tanpa matahari, bagaimana lautan bisa hangat?

Bagaimana teman-teman yang memerlukanku sebagai kehidupan mereka?

Langit pun ikut menangis.

Membasahi wajahku yang keluar dari tempat naunganku.

Aku terduduk, menunduk.

Dan dengan samar-samar, ku lihat sesosok manusia yang mirip sekali dengan Mouri.

"Mo—Mouri?"

"Chousokabe, aku bahagia. Arti hidupku adalah membuatmu bahagia. Ingatlah arti hidupmu."

"Mouri! Jangan pergi, Mouri! JANGAN!"

Ia mendatangiku. Dan aku semakin takut dibuatnya. Aku hanya menunduk, pasrah.

"Kakak tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mengadahkan wajahku pada sosok yang mendatangiku.

"Eh? Siapa kamu?" tanyaku.

"Saya? Saya tidak punya nama." jawabnya, sedih.

Aku menatapnya. Dia tidak seperti Mouri. Tapi postur tubuhnya mirip sekali.

"Dimana kamu tinggal?" tanyaku kembali.

"Tidak punya."

"Mau ikut bersamaku?" tawarku.

Ia mengangguk, tersenyum. Dan ku tarik tangannya menuju pohon naunganku.

"Kak, tolong beri aku nama!" serunya.

Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Morichika. Boleh?"

"Baiklah!" serunya, mantap.

Aku menatap langit, memeluknya dan tersenyum lirih.

"Kuharap, kau baik-baik saja disana."

Dua tahun sejak kematian Mouri, kini aku menjadi seorang penulis bestseller sesuai tujuan hidupku.

"Motochika! Ceritamu sungguh membuatku terharu!"

Keiji memelukku, lalu menangis seperti perempuan.

"Berhenti, Keiji! Kau membuatku menjijikkan!" tukasku, tajam.

"Hei! Adikmu menunggu di bawah tuh!" seru Yukimura padaku.

"Oh iya! Aku pulang dulu ya?"

Aku berlari dengan gesit meninggalkan Keiji yang menangis didepanku.

"Dia ternyata sudah hebat, ya? Terima kasih, sahabatku, Mouri Motonari."

"Hei, Mitsunari, sejak kapan ia menjadi sahabatmu?"

"Hemm... Sejak ia menjadi orang yang berarti bagiku."

"Motochika!"

"Kyaaa! Penulis berbakat melewatiku!"

"Aku suka padamu, Motochika!"

Tanpa menggubrisnya, aku berlari menuju gerbang sekolah—dimana Morichika sudah menungguku.

"Kak, mau ku masakkan kari spesial lagi?" tawarnya padaku.

"Tentu saja, adik manisku!"

Kami berjalan bersama, menuju titik terang harapannya.

Harapanku dan Mouri, serta Morichika.

_Aku beneran hampir nangis nulis ni fanfic_

_Terima kasih telah membaca fanficku sampai habis XD_

_Next time saya buat tentang Motonari x Motochika lagi XD #dihajar anggota Basara_


End file.
